Treinta días en Lakewood
by Clau Ardley
Summary: Tras una serie de pérdidas, desilusiones y dolores el destino lleva a Albert y Candy a el lugar donde se conocieron quince años atrás. Ninguno de los dos sospecha, que treinta días en Lakewood podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki.

Advertencia: Esta es una historia de universo alterno, debido a la trama, la personalidad de los personajes de Candy puede variar un poco.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Capítulo 1.

Es increíble las cosas que tiene que escuchar una persona ante una pérdida: "Lo siento William, comprendo tu dolor" " Te vas a recuperar de esto" " El cielo necesitaba un par de ángeles y se la llevó a ella y al bebe" y muchas más estupideces como esas. De recordarlo se me crispan los nervios y una oleada de enojo me corroe el alma. ¿Qué sabían ellos de perder a una esposa y a tu hijo nonato? Hasta donde yo sabía el tipo que me dijo que me comprendía era soltero; La persona que juró que me recuperaría me lo aseguró como si de curar un resfriado se tratase; y hubiera dado un millón de dólares por darle un golpe directo en la nariz al estúpido de mi primo Peter para luego decirle ¿porque Dios mejor no se llevó a tu esposa en lugar de a la mía o a tu hijo? Pero no, según el protocolo sólo tienes que poner tu cara de genuino agradecimiento y no montar una escena que acrecenté el dolor de los demás. En realidad, sólo quería estar solo. Estaba enojado y confuso. No necesitaba, ni quería a nadie a mi lado, es por eso que todas esas palabras y expresiones de solidaridad me parecían especialmente falsas y absurdas. Palabras vacías, sin sentido, pues ninguno de ellos sabía la verdad...

El tiempo ha pasado lento, tan lento que cada minuto se me ha hecho una hora y cada semana un mes. Creo que he vivido el año más largo de mi vida desde aquel fatal día. Aunque parece que fue ayer, lo veo a la vez tan lejano...me siento tan desorientado, tan fuera de mí. ¿Quién diría que alguna vez el "gran" William Albert Ardley se sentiría así? El señor "lo controlo todo" como solía llamarme mi esposa cuando me pillaba en algún ataque del tipo obsesivo compulsivo. No lo soy (por lo menos no diagnosticado), pero ella solía molestarme un poco con ello, intentando que de alguna manera que entrara en razón y me relajara un poco.

Desde hace doce meses me he refugiado en el trabajo sin tener tiempo de pensar en prácticamente nada. ¡No quiero pensar en nada! Si pudiera, ocuparía veintidós horas de las veinticuatro que tiene el día para trabajar y las dos restantes las ocuparía para ejercitarme y dormir. ¿Comer? ¡Claro que lo hago! Tengo dos manos y en algún momento del día, en una tengo un emparedado y, con la otra, mis dedos manejan vorazmente el teclado de mí ya cansado ordenador. Al ser el dueño de una importante cadena hotelera en mi país y el mundo, el hecho que yo trabaje de esa forma no es extraño para un sistema capitalista. Cierto, a raíz de mi duelo he incrementado mi ritmo de trabajo, pero a nadie le importaba realmente mientras todos ganamos. Yo me he vuelto una máquina de trabajo y todos salen beneficiados de ello.

Mi hermana mayor, Rosemary, me reprocha constantemente esta situación. Miles de veces me ha pedido que descanse y me vaya a algún sitio a despejar mi mente y sanar mis emociones. ¡Como si eso fuera tan fácil! Lo menos que quiero es estar en algún lugar sin hacer nada. Seguro me volvería loco. Sin embargo, a veces me siento tan agotado que quisiera dormir por cinco días seguidos. Pero cuando el dolor del recuerdo y el engaño punzan mi pecho, desechó esa idea y vuelvo a retomar mi loco ritmo.

Era el día del primer aniversario "D"*, y apenas abrí los ojos, mis pensamientos giraron en torno a ese momento: El día en que murió Eliza, mi esposa. Volteé mi rostro para ver su lugar vacío en nuestro lecho. A pesar de todo, me dolía su ausencia, no lo podía evitar. Hubiera querido decir y aclarar tantas cosas y, ahora, la muerte me había ganado y me habían dejado sin oportunidad de hacerlo, dejándome sólo profundas heridas ante su súbita partida.

Salí de la cama casi a rastras y como pude me di una rápida ducha. Un café fue suficiente para calmar mi estómago vacío. Mientras lo tomaba recargado en la barra de la cocina, escuchaba el incesante sonido del teléfono.

-William, soy yo, tía Elroy. Hijo, recuerda que hoy es la ceremonia del aniversario luctuoso de Eliza a las 5:00. Todo está listo. Espero verte un poco antes de la hora.

Sonó el tono final que indicaba que había terminado la grabación. Para mi mala suerte, escuché ese mensaje de muchos que tenía ya en mi viejo contestador. Gustaba de las "antigüedades" como ese aparato. El teléfono volvió a sonar y el contestador saltó otra vez.

- ¿Bert? ¿Estás ahí? Si estás levanta la bocina- silencio -Está bien, sólo quería decirte que... que George y yo... Bueno, tú lo sabes, te queremos hermanito. Nos vemos más tarde en la ceremonia. Adiós.

Me acerqué al teléfono y vi el número de mensajes que había en mi antiguo aparato: quince. Sin escucharlos los borré todos y jalé el cable de la línea. No quería más de esa basura llena de sentimentalismo.

Llegando a mi trabajo, pude ver las miradas compasivas de mi secretaria y mi asistente, el cual, al verme salir del ascensor, caminó tras de mí con tableta electrónica y taza de café en mano.

- Buen día señor Ardley- me saludó, con su acostumbrado tono que últimamente mediaba entre el servilismo y el pánico.

- Buen día, Mark- le respondí. A pesar de la molestia que me causaba su comportamiento ante mi presencia, Mark Rodríguez era un chico eficiente, mucho; es por eso que lo conservaba a mi lado. Prácticamente no había cosa que no le pidiera que no pudiera resolver. Egresado de la Universidad de Florida con honores en Administración, Mark aún con su actitud casi servil, pertenecía al tipo de colaboradores de los que me gustaba rodearme. Aunque sospechaba que él, con su chispa morena y caribeña se acostaba con mi muy caucásica y americana secretaria.

Cuando llegué a mi oficina, entró detrás de mí y cerró la puerta tras él. Puse mi portafolios de piel negra de Louis Vuitton (regalo de mi fallecida esposa), en el gran escritorio de madera de cedro que había pertenecido por generaciones a mi familia. A decir verdad, yo lo odiaba, era demasiado grande y poco funcional, pero sacarlo de mi despacho para convertirlo en basura o leña de alguna chimenea, implicaría un drama familiar que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Es por eso, que muy a mi pesar lo mantenía conmigo. El resto de mi oficina me gustaba, era espaciosa y moderna. Las paredes blancas y los accesorios y muebles en color marrón oscuro. En una de las paredes había tres grandes pantallas que me mantenían al tanto de lo más importante acontecido en el día. En una se mostraba el canal financiero; en la segunda el canal de noticias CNN y el tercero imágenes en vivo y directo de todos los hoteles de la cadena Ardley Resorts en el país y el mundo. Como mi oficina estaba en el último piso tenía una excelente vista a la ciudad de Miami.

- ¿Qué tenemos hoy?- pregunté.

- Dentro de media hora tiene una reunión con los inversionistas de México para el complejo turístico en Cancún- Mark puso a mi alcancé las carpetas con los datos necesarios para esa reunión- A las 11:00, los arquitectos le vendrán a mostrar la nueva maqueta para el hotel de Lake Tahoe; a las 11:30, el área de publicidad le traerá el nuevo comercial del hotel de California y a las 12:30, tiene una reunión con los gerentes de la zona sur. A las 2:00 almorzará con su cuñado.

- ¿Después?- le pregunté, mientras revisaba los documentos que me había dado.

- Nada señor- claramente pude escuchar como Rodríguez tragó saliva - Usted... usted me dijo que por este día, después del almuerzo cancelara todo por...por la reunión que tiene con su familia a las 5:00.

Levanté mi vista por un momento. Esa reunión...

- Muy bien.

Me encontré con George a las 2:00 en punto. George no sólo era mi cuñado, también era mi socio, asesor y mi mejor amigo. Con su altura, tez blanca y el fino y bien cuidado bigote, para mi hermana mayor no pasó desapercibido el día que papá los presentó después de su desafortunado divorcio y, el hecho que se haya casado con ella, lo hacía aún más cercano. El hermano que nunca tuve.

Mientras comíamos en silencio, noté como sus profundos ojos marrón me miraban inquisitivos. Di un largo trago a mi copa de vino antes de animarme a hablar.

- ¡Qué!- le dije con fastidio por su escrutinio.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con candidez

- No finjas ¿Por qué me miras así?

Sintiéndose atrapado echó una bocanada de aire y dejó los cubiertos a cada lado del plato. Dejando de fingir, me miró fijamente.

- ¿Quiero saber que pasa contigo?- dijo, abiertamente

- ¿Conmigo? ¿A qué te refieres?

- William, trato de entender tu duelo. No puedo decirte que te comprendo al cien por ciento pues no he perdido a mi esposa. Pero si he tenido otro tipo de pérdidas. Mis padres cuando era niño, mis hermanos; a tu padre que era también un padre para mí- hizo una pausa y bebió de su copa. Yo lo imité y terminé la mía de un sorbo -Sin embargo, a pesar de la tristeza tan profunda que pasé, nunca me sentí enojado como te veo a ti.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

- Yo no estoy enojado- confirmé, mientras me servía otra copa de tinto.

- Sé que el duelo tiene distintas etapas- continuó -Y una de ellas es el enojo. Pero ha pasado un año y cada día te noto más extraño, has cambiado mucho. William, ¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿Algo que quieras contarme? Tal vez si hablas conmigo podamos encontrar una solución.

Con sus palabras, sentía que mi molestia se acrecentaba a la par de mi mareo por el vino que a esas alturas de la charla, tomaba ya como agua.

- No tengo nada- espeté

- Dime algo- dijo, analizando mi rostro -Y por favor quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Tu estado de ánimo tiene que ver con la investigación de la muerte de Eliza?

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la investigación?- repitió

Sentí como la temperatura de mi rostro subía rápidamente, a la vez que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Los músculos de mi cara se tensaron formando una mueca de ira.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Por Dios William, sabes a lo que me refiero. El agente Smith habló ayer conmigo, y me dijo que hace más de un mes el caso se había cerrado ya. Tú estás enterado que la conclusión del caso fue...

- ¡Basta!- con un golpe seco sobre la mesa lo hice callar. Las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraron asombrados.

- William... - murmuró azorado -¿Es eso verdad? ¿Acaso ella...? ¡Oh mi Dios, William! algo debe estar mal, yo no creo...

- ¡He dicho que basta! ¡Tú, no sabes nada! ¡Nada de nada!- lo señalé, con el índice. Me levanté violentamente tirando la silla detrás de mí.

- Por favor, ¡siéntate!- me pidió, abochornado.

Sin decir nada más, saqué mi cartera y arrojé un par de billetes a la mesa. Tomé la botella de vino y salí del lugar.

- William, ¡espera!... -Escuché a mis espaldas, no me volví.

Un par de horas después estaba completamente ebrio. Faltaba media hora para el servicio y no podía moverme de mi asiento. Levanté la vista y vi todo el desastre que había alrededor de mí. Apenas llegue a casa, rompí todo a mi alcance en mil pedazos. Sólo me quedé con la foto de mi esposa en la mano.

- ¿Por qué Eliza? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? ¿En que falle? ¿Qué te faltaba conmigo?- musité mirando su fotografía. Sus ojos pardos, su cabello bermejo, creía que todo había sido hermoso en ella...¿Todo?.. Me metí aquel recuerdo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y salí rumbo a la iglesia.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Pero William! ¿Por qué vienes en ese estado?- me interrogo mi tía por saludo al ver mi aspecto de corbata a medio poner y el pelo revuelto.

- Hola tía, a mí también me da gusto saludarla- le respondí dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ella me empujó levemente y me echó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué pasa?- Rosemary se acercó a mí y al notar mi estado me miró con asombro.

-¡Qué!- les reté -¿Por qué me miran así? ¡Estoy aquí! ¿no es eso lo que querían?

George se acercó a mí, me tomó por el codo y me llevó a un rincón.

- ¿Pero qué rayos haces William?

- ¡Suéltame!- le dije, zafando mi brazo - No hago nada.

- Vienes ebrio ¿Qué significa esto? Tú jamás pierdes el control con la bebida.

Mientras me tambaleaba un poco, miré a George y me reí con sorna.

- Comiencen esto de una buena vez. Entre más rápido termine, menos tendrán que soportarme. Además muero de ganas por largarme de aquí.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a sentarme a las sillas que estaban frente al podio donde habría de llevarse a cabo el servicio. En el centro, había una gran foto de mi ex mujer donde se le veía sonriente, radiante, como si no debiera nada y fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo. George se sentó detrás de mí y junto a él, Rose. Mi tía se sentó a mi lado, dirigiéndome una mirada de reproche que yo ignoré olímpicamente.

La ceremonia comenzó y todo fue solemnidad. El reverendo hablaba la importancia de la vida y lo fácil que se va de las manos. Después, llegó mi parte favorita. Uno a uno de algunos de los presentes hablaba de su vida sin Eliza durante ese año.

"Eliza siempre fue un remanso de paz en la tormenta..."

"Mi querida Eliza, ella era como un ángel en la tierra..."

"Este año sin Eliza ha sido duro, he extrañado a mi mejor amiga..."

La tía Elroy me miraba impaciente al escuchar que mi risa contenida emitía sonidos guturales dentro de mi garganta. Al notar que su molestia se acrecentaba, me agarré con fuerza el puente de mi nariz para disimular mi sonrisa ante su escrutinio.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Contrólate!- murmuró furiosa. Saqué un pañuelo para limpiarme las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir a causa de la risa.

- Lo siento- y volví a reír.

George, desde su lugar, me apretó fuertemente el hombro. Me liberé con un movimiento brusco que no pasó desapercibido para el ministro que me miraba de soslayo con el ceño fruncido.

"Eliza, era la mujer más hermosa que he conocido..."- comenzó el discurso. Las entrañas se me contrajeron al escuchar aquella voz. Miré furibundo al hombre de semblante pesaroso que estaba parado en el estrado. Era Michael, mi primo. Después de unas palabras más, sin pensarlo me paré de un sólo brinco ante el asombro de todos.

- ¡Suficiente!- Grité.

-¿William?- me habló el reverendo - ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

- ¡No!- Chilló mi tía que me sujetaba de un brazo.

- Oh, sí, ¡claro que quiero decir algo!- confirmé, entre los susurros de los asistentes. A paso decidió y, sin dejar de mirar a mi primo, me acerqué al micrófono. Michael se hizo a un lado con la intención de irse.

- Michael, primo ¡no te vayas!- le sujeté fuertemente por atrás de la base del cuello con una mano y con la otra le tomé el brazo - Tú me vas ayudar a decir mi pequeño discurso.

Michael me miró confuso y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Coincido con Michael- comencé -Que Eliza era la mujer más hermosa que hemos conocido. Graciosa, amable, elegante, una excelente ama de casa, pero sobre todo- apreté con más fuerza su cuello - Una excelente amante. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad, Michael?

El murmullo en el recinto fue creciendo.

- William, yo...- Riendo, le di dos golpes en la espalda con tanta fuerza que lo oí pujar, esta vez, mi brazo rodeó su cuello imitando una llave de lucha.

- Porque deben saber todos ustedes que mi primo, aquí presente, y yo, conocimos a esa mujer - señalé el retrato- en ese aspecto ¿No es así?

-Yo, yo...William- tartamudeó

El murmullo se hizo un bullicio.

- ¡Pero Michael! ¿Es verdad lo que dice William?- preguntó mi tía Elroy, casi a punto de un ataque de histeria - ¡Contéstame!

- Tía, yo...

- ¿Lo vas a negar? ¡¿Eh?!- con furia, lo tomé de las solapas de su fina chaqueta y lo sacudí con violencia -¡¿Vas a negar que fuiste amante de mi esposa y que el día que murió venía de estar en un hotel contigo?! ¡¿Qué estaba tan ebria que era incapaz de manejar un triciclo siquiera?!

Michael quitó con fuerza mis manos de su chaqueta y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Fui hacia él cuando sentí que alguien me sujetaba del antebrazo con firmeza.

- ¡William!- George estaba tras de mí impidiendo que le partiera la cara a ese imbécil. Traté de zafarme pero no lo logré.

- ¡Habla!- grité desde mi lugar -¡Sé un hombre y confiesa ante todos que tú y esa zorra eran amantes!

El espectáculo era de tal magnitud que nadie se movió de su lugar. De pronto, todos se habían quedado en silencio pasmados por lo que se suscitaba frente a ellos.

- ¡William! ¡Ella me buscaba! – dijo, por fin.

- ¡Michael! ¡Cállate! - ordenó George al sentir mi cuerpo tratando de liberarse de su agarre. Tal vez era por el alcohol que corría por mi sangre pero increíblemente me sentía diez veces más fuerte de lo que normalmente soy.

- ¡Stear¡ ¡Archie! ¡Ayúdenme!- pidió George, al sentir que no podía conmigo. Al cabo de un segundo, mis sobrinos Alistair y Archibald me estaban sujetando también.

- Ella me buscaba- continuó - Me decía que tú la tenías abandonada y que eras un adicto al trabajo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- el choque de sus palabras fue tan fuerte que sentí como la sangre bajó a mis pies.

- ¡Cállate Michael!- Archibald lo tomó nuevamente por las solapas de la chaqueta - ¡No sabes lo dices!

- ¡Claro que lo sé! -vociferó -¡Ahora que todo se ha descubierto, lo menos que puedo hacer es limpiar mi nombre!

- ¡¿Tú nombre?! -grité -¡¿Y qué hay de el de ella?!- Con todo la fuerza que pude obtener, me zafé del agarre de George y Alistair y me fui directo hacia donde Michael. Él, se liberó de Archibald y corrió alrededor del retrato de Eliza.

- ¡Escúchame, William! Créeme, ella no merecía la pena. Me hablaba mal de ti. Incluso me ofreció irse conmigo.

Giraba en torno al retrato, huyendo. Cuando yo daba un paso hacia un lado, él lo daba en dirección opuesta frente mí. George, mis sobrinos y algunos más, corrían detrás de nosotros entre los gritos de las mujeres.

- Además- continuó hablando y en su loca carrera logró refugiarse detrás del ministro - El hijo que esperaba no era tuyo William... ¡sino mío!- me paré en seco y escuché el sonido del silencio que se formó en todo el lugar. Si un tren hubiese pasado encima de mí, seguro hubiera sido menos doloroso que escuchar esas palabras -Y... y lo había abortado durante el viaje que hiciste unas semanas antes a México.

- ¡Te voy a matar!- grité, después del brevísimo trance.

Me abalancé hacia él, furioso, rayando en la locura. El reverendo estaba entre nosotros sirviendo de escudo de Michael que no le soltaba. Lancé un puñetazo al aire sin lograr siquiera rozarle; después otro más, y para mi mala fortuna, fue a caer directo en el ojo del clérigo. Con el impulso del golpe cayó de costado, lo miré apenado y me agaché para levantarlo.

- ¡William! -al escuchar mi nombre, me volví para ver quien me llamaba. En ese momento, sentí algo fuerte golpeado mi mandíbula, después... silencio y oscuridad.

-ó-o-o-o-o-

- ¿William?.. William...despierta... William.

Abrí con lentitud los ojos y miré directamente hacia el techo ligeramente lleno de humedad que no conocía.

- ¡George! ¡Ha despertado!- escuché gritar a Rosemary.

- ¿Rose? ¡Por favor! ¿Podrías no gritar tan cerca? me está matando la cabeza- dije, tratándome de incorporar.

Una fuerte punzada en la frente me regresó a mi posición original en aquel mullido y cómodo sillón en el que estaba. Pude sentir también el dolor en mi barbilla y el labio inferior ligeramente hinchado. De pronto, todo me empezó a dar vueltas y sentí un poco de nauseas.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Con qué ya has vuelto!- me saludo George.

Pronto vi encima de mí sus ojos oscuros y acusadores. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Rose se acercó a ponerme un paño frío en mi frente mientras limpiaban con sumo cuidado la herida de mi boca.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté, haciendo una mueca de dolor por el tacto de su mano en mi labio.

- Seguimos en la iglesia- respondió George -El reverendo Cartwrigth amablemente nos dejó traerte a su casa un momento.

Atrás de George, el reverendo me saludó con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba en su ojo una bolsa de guisantes congelados.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dije, después de mirarle confuso.

- Bueno, ¿exactamente qué parte no recuerdas?- inquirió mi cuñado.

- Recuerdo casi todo- dije, con fastidio -Lo que no sé es que paso después de...de...- señalé hacia el reverendo.

- ¡Oh! Pues, Michael como el cobarde que es, aprovechó tu momento de distracción para golpearte, no contamos con qué fue boxeador amateur y supo donde darte para noquearte por una hora.

- ¡Maldito!- murmuré -¡Pero también me rompió el labio!

- ¡Oh no! Ese te lo rompiste la caer- me dijo desde algún lugar de la habitación mi sobrino Alistair - Caíste cual bulto de patatas ¡plof!

- ¡Cállate Stear!- le oí a Archie reprenderle.

- ¡Qué!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Muy bien- dije, volviéndome a incorporar -Es hora de marcharnos, ya me siento mejor- hice una mueca por otra punzada de dolor en mi cabeza.

-¿Seguro?- cuestionó George.

- Sí, quiero irme a casa.

Con vergüenza, me despedí del reverendo Cartwrigth.

- Ven a verme cuando quieras- me dijo -Hay muchas cosas que sanar en ese corazón tuyo.

- Gracias, pero lo que en realidad tengo que sanar es esta horrible resaca- le contesté con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, a juzgar por lo que vimos hoy creo que una exorcizada no te vendría nada mal tío ¿verdad reverendo?

- ¡Stear!- le regañó nuevamente Archibald.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Recuérdame porqué hemos estado a punto de despedir a Alistair tres veces- le susurré a George.

- Según tus palabras, por ser "brutalmente honesto", lo ha salvado que es el mejor jefe de mantenimiento que tenemos en todos los Resorts -me respondió de la misma forma.

Arqueé las cejas.

- Bueno, eso ya no me importa, asegúrate de hacerlo pronto, por favor.

George sonrió.

Como no quería seguir escuchando las "verdades de Alistair" los despedimos apenas llegamos a casa. George y Rose se aseguraron de que me quedara tranquilo no sin antes advertirme que al otro día tendríamos una seria charla a la hora del desayuno.

Esa noche decidí no dormir en la recamara nupcial y llevé mis cosas a la habitación de invitados la cual jamás había usado. Fue una rara sensación estar en un lugar totalmente desconocido en mi propia casa. Posiblemente por ello, por estar en un lugar ajeno a toda la carga de emociones y recuerdos que tenía la habitación que compartía con Eliza, me quedé profundamente dormido.

Al otro día me desperté un poco desorientado pero rápidamente caí en la cuenta de donde estaba. Me estiré totalmente complacido por haber dormido tan bien. A mi nariz llego en olor de café y tocino, supuse que Dorothy, el ama de llaves, ya habría llegado. No sabía dónde había quedado mi reloj de pulso pero intuí que era temprano, desde siempre he sido madrugador, así que decidí darme tiempo para una buena ducha. Al mirar mi rostro en el espejo vi mis ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, la mezcla que se hizo con el azul de mi iris, me hizo estremecer. También noté que llevaba mi cabello demasiado largo para mi gusto habitual. Ya se me empezaban a formar unos rizos rubios en la nuca que en un crío de jardín de niños se verían adorables pero para un hombre de negocios como yo, no. Así que en ese momento tomé unas tijeras y comencé a cortarlos uno por uno.

Antes de salir de la habitación me eché un último vistazo en el espejo, me di cuenta que hace mucho no lo hacía de manera profunda y no me agradó nada lo que vi. En general, siempre me ha gustado mi apariencia y, a juzgar por lo que noto no sólo a mí, pues al lugar en donde pongo pie suelo atraer la mayoría de las miradas femeninas del lugar. Me gusta ejercitarme y comer saludablemente; no fumo y evidentemente no bebo en exceso. Aunque soy de alto, nunca tuve problemas por encontrar a una mujer que se acoplará a mis ciento noventa centímetros de estatura. Ya sea de forma natural o artificial, siempre conseguía una mujer a mi altura en todos los sentidos.

Cuando conocí a Eliza me sentí atraído por ella inmediatamente. Era una mujer muy hermosa que despertaba pasiones, sin duda. Su cabello rojizo y los ojos color miel le daban un aire misterioso y sofisticado que salía de lo tradicional. Era alta y muy delgada, justo el tipo de mujer que me gustaba. La vi por primera vez en una fiesta anual para el todavía llamado Clan Ardley. Nosotros somos de ancestros escoceses y cada año de hace una reunión en donde la toda la familia se reúne en Edimburgo.

Al principio me atrajo sólo por su evidente belleza, pero a medida que la conocí supe que era el tipo de mujer que necesitaba a mi lado según mi posición en la sociedad. Ella había sido modelo de una conocida marca de ropa y pertenecía a una estupenda familia muy allegados a los Ardley, los Leagan. Si bien no era una mujer muy culta, sabia cuando callarse para no evidenciar su falta de conocimiento y no dejarse en ridículo. Nos casamos justo al año de conocernos. Aunque al principio sólo sentía atracción y tal vez un poco de cariño, en los dos años que estuvimos juntos llegué a quererla, no lo puedo negar.

Pensando en esto, baje hasta la cocina me sorprendí al ver a George vestido informal sentado en la barra y a Rose cocinando el desayuno.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días a ti también William!- espetó George, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y el diario en la mano.

- Lo siento, buenos días- respondí y pase directo a servirme una taza de café y besar la mejilla de mi hermana.

- Te ves bien hermanito, dormir suficiente te ha sentado de maravilla.

- Bueno sí, hace mucho que no dormía ocho horas seguidas- George y Rose se miraron asombrados- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se miran así? ¿Y tú porque estás vestido así? ¿Qué no piensas ir hoy a trabajar?

- William... ¡Pero si hoy es domingo!

- ¡¿Domingo?!- espeté casi escupiendo el trago de café en mi boca.

- Hermano, dormiste desde el viernes que te trajimos, ayer venimos a verte pero para nuestra sorpresa y la de Dorothy estabas profundamente dormido.

- Nos preocupamos un poco cuando habían pasado veinticuatro horas y estabas casi en estado de coma- ambos se rieron y los miré con un gesto serio -Pero hablamos con el doctor Martin y nos dijo que hasta cierto punto era normal después de la catarsis que habías tenido, de alguna manera habías liberado toda la tensión y tu cuerpo simplemente descanso.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que dormí casi dos días? ¡Mierda!

- Bert... lo sentimos mucho- Rose se acercó a mí, me abrazo por la cintura y recargó su cabeza llena de ondas rubias en mi hombro.

- No lo sientas. Tal vez en realidad yo tuve la culpa, quizá...

- ¡Nada de eso!- me interrumpió - Yo siempre supe que era una bruja manipuladora, superflua y materialista que coqueteaba con quien podía. Si la soporte fue por ti, Bert.

- ¡Rose!- le llamó George.

- ¡Nada de Rose! ¿Te lo había dicho o no George?- le interrogó con las manos en la cintura.

- Sí, pero no creo que este sea el momento de decir esas cosas.

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces, cuando?- le volvió a preguntar empuñando sus manos...mala señal.

- Pues tal vez cuando estés menos sulfurada y tengas la cabeza más fría para no hablar...

-¿Quieres decir que soy una imprudente?

- Bueno, basta ya- dije, adivinando el lenguaje corporal de mi hermana. Por experiencia sabía que si empuñaba las manos en la cintura, estaba a punto de soltar una letanía de dos horas. Rose, prácticamente me había criado, la conocía perfectamente -Lo menos que quiero es una pelea marital por mi desastroso y fraudulento matrimonio. Lo de ustedes es amor auténtico, lo mío fue sólo una farsa.

-¡Oh Bert!- Me abrazó con fuerza nuevamente. Darle motivos para salvar a un desvalido siempre tenía efectos positivos en Rose para desviar su atención. George me artículo un "Gracias" silencioso y yo le guiñe un ojo. Ambos sabíamos que le había quitado un problema de encima.

- No pasa nada, seguiré con mi vida, es lo único que puedo hacer.

Ella aflojó su abrazo.

-Ese es el problema Bert, que quieres fingir que no pasa nada y sí pasa. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo has cambiado? Eres otro, antes eras un muchacho sonriente, aventurero y muy agradable- dijo, poniéndome las manos en el pecho.

- ¿Antes de qué?

-Antes de conocer a esa mujer, por supuesto.

- ¡Rose!- se sorprendió George

- ¡Es la verdad George Johnson! Y tú lo sabes.

El dedo acusador de Rose, señaló directamente a la cara de mi sorprendido cuñado. Él levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

- ¿Lo sabias, George?- cuestioné

- Bueno, yo...

- El caso es - lo interrumpió Rose - Es que ahora eres un tipo que sólo vive para trabajar y con un semblante adusto y rígido ¿no te has dado cuenta que todos tus empleados han pasado de quererte a temerte?

- ¿Qué?- Me sorprendí

- ¿George?- le pidió apoyo.

- ¿Eh? Yo...- Titubeó

- ¡George!

Con gestos le incitó a que continuará con su discurso.

- Bueno, pues sí, así es William, el ambiente del corporativo ha cambiado, cierto es. Antes era muy cordial y eso se notaba en todo, los empleados estaban a gusto y eso se notaba en su trabajo. Ahora, no es que haya bajado la calidad pero se nota la rigidez. Hacen bien su trabajo, sí, pero no por gusto, sino porque miedo a ser despedidos o, en el menor de los casos, nadie quiere llevarse una reprimenda de su jefe porque tú les llamaste la atención por algo.

Me lleve los dedos al puente mi nariz y lo apreté levemente, ¿de verdad era eso? Ni siquiera podía recordar en ese momento que yo hubiera sido alguna versión buena de mí. Al ver mi mortificación George se acercó a mí.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando tuve que cubrirte para irte a tu viaje exótico a África porque estabas harto por la presión que ejercían sobre ti todos los del consejo?- Sonreí, por supuesto que lo recordaba, como algo lejano pero el recuerdo seguía ahí. Asentí con la cabeza -Según tú y recuerdo bien tus palabras "_meter aire de otros lugares a tu cuerpo, siempre había oxigenado de manera positiva tu cerebro"_

- En ese entonces era muy joven.

- Lo sigues siendo, aunque tú mismo quieras verte como un viejo gruñón- dijo Rose.

- Quiero que lo hagas nuevamente- continuó George

-¿Irme a África?

- No esperaba que tan lejos...- sonrió- Yo me refería a irte por un tiempo de aquí, a otro lugar.

- No, George- dije, en lo que volvía a llenar mi taza con café -Imposible, sabes que no puedo irme de aquí y lo que más necesito en este momento es despejar mi mente y el trabajo cumple bien esa función, quedarme ocioso por unos días es lo que menos me ayudaría.

- Bueno, tenía pensado que no fueras precisamente de vacaciones. Te tengo una propuesta de "vacaciones con trabajo"- George y Rose se miraron con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vacaciones con trabajo?

- Sí, así es ¿qué te parecería irte unos días a la mansión familiar de Lakewood?

- ¡A Lakewood!- grité sorprendido -¿Y qué hay en Lakewood aparte de telarañas y cosas viejas?

- No está lleno de telarañas y cosas viejas, Bert...- intervino Rose

- ¿No?- Pregunté con un tono de ironía.

- Bueno, hay antigüedades sí, pero no telarañas, Pony la mantiene muy limpia.

- ¡Pony! ¿La vieja Pony cuida la mansión de Lakewood?

- ¿No lo sabías?

- ¡Claro que no! ni siquiera suponía que seguía con vida.

- ¡No seas grosero, Bert!

- Es verdad, hace por lo menos quince años que no la veo.

- Pues sí, sigue con vida y más sana que tú y yo.

- ¿Sigue a cargo del orfanato junto con la religiosa? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- ¿La hermana María? Sí, por supuesto.

- La última vez que la vi era apenas una adolescente, recuerdo que había ido a buscar a una niña rubia que se le escapaba muy seguido.

- ¡Oh! Sí, la pequeña Candy, ella ahora es toda una mujercita muy linda. Nunca fue adoptada- Rose puso su cara de "ayudar a los desvalidos -Sin embargo, la señorita Pony la animó a que estudiara, ella es enfermera. Al parecer, hace poco estuvo muy enferma la pobre...

- ¡Vaya!

- Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema- intervino George.

- ¡Cierto! Aún no veo que puede haber de interesante en Lakewood.

- Lo hay y mucho. Como bien sabes, nuestra presencia en la costa oeste sólo se limita al Banco de Chicago. En cuestión de resorts prácticamente es nulo. Es por eso que se me ocurrió que podríamos incursionar en este ramo haciendo de la casa de Lakewood una residencia de descanso para clientes exclusivos. Además, invertiríamos poco.

- Continua...- eso me empezaba a interesar.

- Trataríamos de conservar la casa tal cual con todo y sus antigüedades pues tienen su encanto e interés, además, los jardines son muy bellos y las extensiones son extraordinarias, solo adaptaríamos algunas áreas para un spa, restaurantes, boutiques, algo muy alternativo y Zen

- ¿Zen?

- Sí, tú sabes, masajes, meditaciones, velas, inciensos, yoga...- lo miré incrédulo, con el ceño fruncido -Escucha, según las estadísticas muchas personas están prefiriendo este tipo de lugares por ese toque místico, espiritual y sofisticado a la vez. Les da status ser... ¡Zen!

-Zen...- repetí por enésima vez.

Me frote la barbilla. George tenía razón, en algunos hoteles habíamos incorporado algunas cosas de este concepto, pero tener algo exclusivamente enfocado en este ramo era totalmente nuevo para la cadena.

- ¿Qué dices Bert? No es una mala idea ¿no crees?- Rose me miró entusiasmada.

- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo que la "querida mansión Ardley" se convierta en eso?

- ¿Por qué no? Si papá estuviera aquí creo que le daría más tristeza ver que no visitamos Lakewood a que la convirtamos en un maravilloso lugar de descanso, lleno de gente que quiera estar ahí, gozando del lugar.

Me rasqué la nuca. En verdad no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado tenía ya una agenda repleta de eventos para los próximos tres meses y hasta donde yo estaba enterado todos requerían de mi presencia, pero por otro lado, el salirme de todo el ambiente ya viciado por el engaño y la traición de Eliza me haría muy bien. George tenía razón, el "cambiar de aires" siempre me había ayudado a aterrizar mis ideas y despejar mi mente.

- No lo sé, Rosemary... ¿y la tía? ¿Está de acuerdo?

- Digamos que... sí- me miró inocentemente con una sonrisa fingida.

Entrecerré los ojos, observándola con cierta sospecha...

- ¡No le has dicho!- le dije señalándola. Rose se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a mordisquear su uña con su misma mirada inocente - ¡No quiero problemas y mucho menos con la tía! Ya sabes cómo es ella.

- Bert...

- No, lo siento Rose.

- Mira, digamos que le agradara una vez que lo vea. Además no tenemos por qué pedirme permiso, es nuestra herencia. Si la tomamos en cuenta es por mera obligación moral pero en realidad no tenemos que hacerlo.

- Ella tiene razón William, además tratándose de ti, de un proyecto tuyo, lo aprobará sin lugar a dudas.

Suspiré, la verdad es que la tía jamás había reparado en manifestar a abiertamente que yo era su sobrino consentido. Rose, aunque llevaba una relación cordial con ella, nunca había gozado de sus afectos como yo. El que me seguía en la lista sin lugar a dudas era Anthony, el hijo de Rose y su ex marido Vincent Brown. La tía lloró una semana entera cuando mi sobrino anunció que se iría a Bélgica a unirse a la "Sociedad internacional de ciencias hortícolas" para especializarse en la disciplina de la floricultura. Una vez que se fue, lloró dos semanas más. Muy independientemente de eso, yo ya había tomado una decisión.

- Está bien. Iré- dije sin más.

Ninguno de los dos disimuló su gran alegría. Rose me volvió a abrazar dando pequeños saltos.

- Haz trabajar el proyecto- sugerí a George.

- Por eso no te preocupes, en este momento están en ello. A más tardar lo tendrán para el miércoles.

- O sea que ya lo tenían todo planeado.

- Es por tu bien. Más tardar podrás salir el viernes o sábado.

- Oh, oh, oh, espera ¿este viernes o sábado? Imposible yo tengo la agenda llena y...

- Me haré cargo de todo aquí. El próximo fin de semana estarán en Lakewood abriendo nuevos horizontes...- sonrío

- ¡Momento! Dijiste "estarán" ¿Quién más ira conmigo?

- Pues...

Y de manera extrañamente oportuna, sonó el timbre...

- ¡Ah! Tú acompañante ha llegado.

- ¡Buenos días a todos!- saludó una voz conocida desde la puerta de mi cocina.

- ¡No!- le advertí a George señalándole con el dedo índice.

- ¿Qué?- me respondió con inocencia.

- Confiesa la verdad ¡es ayuda o tortura! ¿Stear?

- ¡Genial! Agradezco mucho tío que me veas como una fuente de ayuda, pero en realidad sólo iré a ver lo del mantenimiento. No podré ayudarte en tus líos sentimentales.

- ¡George!

- William, Alistair, es el mejor jefe de mantenimiento que tenemos- Stear levantó ambos pulgares -La mansión es muy vieja y no podemos arriesgarnos a que haya alguna falla en las tuberías o en las instalaciones de luz. Además, trae una propuesta muy buena de energía solar. Archie los alcanzará unos días después para llevar al corriente todos los permisos de construcción.

Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé desesperado. Tener a mi sobrino "brutalmente honesto" a mi lado no sería nada agradable. Sospechaba que él tenía algún extraño déficit psicológico que le impedía tener un filtro entre lo que pensaba y lo que era socialmente correcto expresar.

- Además sólo serán sesenta días.

- ¡¿Qué?! De ninguna manera. A lo mucho estaré quince días en ese proyecto.

- William en quince días apenas estarán empezando.

- ¡Pues llevemos más empleados!

- Está bien, los enviaremos ¡Cuarenta!

- ¡No!

- ¡Treinta!

Apreté la mandíbula y cerré el puño con fuerza reteniendo mi respuesta en mis labios apretados ante la mirada expectante de Rose, George y Alistair.

- Está bien- solté -Treinta y ni un día más- advertí.

- Trato hecho- todos me miraron con satisfacción.

Desde mi lugar, observe a Stear que analizaba mi frigorífico y le comentaba a Rose y a George algo acerca de la durabilidad de él según la porquería de marca que había escogido.

- Treinta días en Lakewood- murmuré... ¡Dios! ¿En qué me había metido?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*Día "D". Aniversario de día de defunción. En México se conoce comúnmente como "Cabo de año"

-o-o-o-o-o-

El primero de enero del 2014, publiqué la historia "El maravilloso señor Ardley" adaptación del famoso libro "El gran Gatsby" de F. Scott Fitzgerald y algunos de los personajes de Candy. Es, y para mí seguirá siendo siempre una historia a la que le tengo mucho amor y agradecimiento. Hoy les traigo esta historia totalmente de mi autoría. Espero sea de su agrado.

Les agradezco de antemano los comentarios que tengan bien a dejarme, pero, sinceramente, mi mayor satisfacción será que lean, esto o lo que quieran pero ¡lean!. Por mi parte me esforzaré en darles una lectura amena y cuidada (redacción y ortografía) ustedes lectores merecen eso, que los escritores nos esforcemos en darles calidad según nuestros recursos. Mi recompensa será ver que el número de lectores que sigan esta historia crezca. No importa que lo hagan en silencio.

Con sincero cariño y agradecimiento.

Clau Ardley.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki

Advertencia: Esta es una historia de universo alterno, debido a la trama, la personalidad de los personajes de Candy puede variar un poco-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capítulo 2.

En lo cotidiano, la mayoría de las personas pensamos que estamos exentas de que algo malo suceda en nuestras vidas. Vamos por ahí haciendo y deshaciendo sin sospechar siquiera, que cuando menos te imaginas, ese día que no quieres que jamás llegue... muchas veces, simplemente llega.

- Lo siento Candice, la biopsia arrojó un resultado indeseado... Tienes cáncer en el seno.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Sentí que el suelo se abrió debajo y por un momento me percibí total y absolutamente fuera de mí. Sólo podía escuchar un pitido agudo en mi oído y los fuertes latidos arrítmicos del corazón en mi pecho. Miraba como el director del hospital, el doctor Lenard, me hablaba pero en realidad no le escuchaba nada, mientras una joven psicóloga que estaba a su lado me observaba de manera compasiva. La señorita Pony que me tomaba de las manos con fuerza, emitió un sollozo ahogado que me hizo reaccionar de mi breve trance.

- ¿Me has escuchado Candice?

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué?- dije, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

- He dicho que la buena noticia es que es un CDIS.

- Carcinoma ductal in Situ...- murmuré

- Así es, aunque trabajes en el área pediatría, como enfermera creo que sabes lo que eso significa. Es la etapa más temprana del cáncer.

- Comprendo- susurré nuevamente. Luego, guarde un par de minutos de silencio antes de externar mis pensamientos en voz alta -Pero... ¿Por qué a mí? ¡¿Por qué yo?!- me escuché decir. No era mi intención, pero las preguntas que carcomían mi mente habían sido expulsadas de mi boca con una entonación de incredulidad y desesperación.

- Bueno, es probable que tu madre haya padecido esto. El que no tengas ninguna referencia de tus padres... ¿O usted sabía algo de esto señorita Pony?

- No, no tengo ningún antecedente de los padres o familiares de Candy. A ella la dejaron una tarde de invierno en las puertas del orfanato sin alguna carta o pista de sus antepasados. Con ella solo... solo venia una muñeca con su nombre.

- Ya veo... Siendo así, lamento decirte que hay una alta posibilidad de que tu madre lo haya padecido o incluso haya muerto de eso.

¡Mi madre!... ¿Cuál? La única madre que conocía era justo la que tenía al lado y era más sana que un adolescente y más fuerte que un roble. Mi madre era esa dulce mujer que estaba en ese momento apoyándome tomando mi mano con fuerza, la que se desveló decenas de veces mientras yo o cualquiera de mis hermanos de crianza estuvo enfermo, la que nos impulsó a ser la mejor versión de nosotros mismos. ¡Esa era mi madre! Toda esa información que llegaba de manera tan inesperada, me sacudió hasta las entrañas. ¡No era para mí! ¡No era yo esa persona de la que hablaban! ¡No! ¡No! y ¡No!

- Doctor Lenard, debe haber un error- espeté, sonriendo de manera estúpida, tal como cuando te hacen una broma de mal gusto y tienes que reír de manera forzada - Las enfermeras nos hacemos exámenes regularmente y creo que tal vez pudieron haberse confundido con la mamografía. Desde el principio se me hizo un absurdo que me mandaran a hacer la biopsia ¿sabe usted cuánto duele? Pero vale, no quise llevar la contraria, y ahora ¡¿esto?! ¡Por Dios! Se identificar cuando algo es una simple irritación en la piel y cuando algo es...

- Señorita White, gracias a estos exámenes es que lo pudimos detectar muy a tiempo, es una bendición que este en una etapa tan temprana y estemos hablando ahora de como sanarlo -el doctor recargó la espalda en el respaldo del asiento y puso las manos sobre su regazo.

-Comprendo tus dudas, la negación es la primera fase de un duelo- habló por fin la chica que estaba a su lado.

-¿Negación? ¡Yo no niego nada! Sólo deseo que las cosas se esclarezcan pues aquí hay un error sin duda... Y ¿de qué duelo me habla? ¡Yo no estoy muriendo!- le refuté con enojo

- Lo sé señorita White, afortunadamente, no está muriendo -me respondió, mientras se ajustada sus delgadas gafas y le echaba una ojeada a un expediente que tenía entre sus manos y el cual intuía era mío -A lo que me refiero es que cualquier pérdida conlleva un duelo. Desde perder un objeto preciado, la salud o la vida de un ser querido...

- Candice, la señorita O'Brian, es la psicóloga del área de oncología y está aquí para ayudarte en este proceso. Es necesario que estés en contacto con ella mientras dura el tratamiento.

- Pero...

- Candy, por favor... - la señorita Pony me miró de forma suplicante, mientras me juntaban ambas manos y las ponía entre las suyas- Querida, no hay error, sólo tienes que aceptarlo.

- Señorita Pony...

- Entre más rápido lo aceptes, más pronto podemos continuar a dar el siguiente paso y empezar a solucionar este problema ¿me entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza, sin ser casi consciente que lo hacía.

- ¿Cuál es el tratamiento que sugiere doctor?- preguntó ella, aún apretando mis manos.

- Bueno, lo recomendable es una cirugía.

- ¡¿Me quitaran todo el seno?!- respingué asustada.

- Ummm, No...-dudó un poco en responderme -No, si no lo deseas. Puedes hacerte una mastectomía parcial.

- ¿Y con eso saldrá del riesgo doctor?

- Todo depende si se logra sacar todo el tejido dañado aun así te tendrá que tomar algunas sesiones de terapia de radiacióndespués de la cirugía.

- ¡Oh Candy! ¡Perderás tu cabello!- me dijo, acariciando mi larga y ondulada melena rubia que en esos momentos llevaba peinada en un moño bajo, pues el hospital así lo requería.

- No, señorita Pony, no lo perderá a menos que lo combinen con quimioterapia, pero eso depende del éxito de la extirpación del tejido canceroso ¿No es así doctor?- Le explicó la doctora O'Brian.

- Así es… Candice, ahora te has quedado muy callada.

- Lo que usted me diga haré, doctor- dije, sin oponerme más.

- Muy bien, entonces empezarás el tratamiento de inmediato. El doctor Jones te espera por la tarde para explicarte más acerca de los pasos a seguir.

- Señorita White...

- Candy, llámame Candy- le dije a la psicóloga que se volvía a ajustar sus gafas.

- Candy, tú y yo podríamos pasar a mi consultorio a hablar de todo esto, si te apetece.

- ¿Sería posible hacerlo más tarde? Ahora mismo... quisiera estar sola unos instantes. ¿Señorita Pony... me permite unos momentos...?

- ¡Oh, Candy!

Sólo ella reconocía esa mirada mía. Asintió sin decir nada más.

Al salir, comencé a caminar lentamente por los pasillos del hospital con mi vista hacia el suelo. De pronto, me percaté que a mi paso muchos de mis compañeros murmuraban y por ese motivo levanté mi vista. De alguna manera la noticia de lo que me pasaba se había corrido y me sorprendí al ver decenas de ojos mirándome con lastima e incluso morbo. ¿Alguna vez te han mirado de esa forma? ¡Irrita hasta los huesos!

- ¡Oh, Candy! ¡Lo siento mucho!- me dijo con un tono de falsa compasión mi compañera Judy.

Ella se caracterizaba por ser la chismosa del área y de manera continua, estaba yo en su lengua viperina.

Me abrazó con fuerza mientras me susurraba hipócritas palabras de aliento. Me solté de ella como pude y a regañadientes le agradecí el falso gesto.

Corrí buscando desesperadamente mi rincón favorito en el amplio jardín del hospital, el cual era un árbol caído que yacía en la cima de una colina que daba una hermosa vista a la ciudad de Chicago. Como era mi costumbre, me subí al grueso tronco y ahí, conteniendo mi llanto, saqué el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo.

- Hola pecosa- escuché casi inmediatamente al otro lado de la línea esa ronca voz que tanto amaba.

No pude emitir sonido alguno, las lágrimas reprimidas comenzaron a recorrer de forma copiosa por mis mejillas.

- ¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado, al escuchar cómo sorbía fuertemente por la nariz -¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Contéstame!

- Terry...

¿Cómo podría decirle al amor de mi vida algo tan tremendamente doloroso?

- ¡Candy! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Terry...tengo cáncer...- susurré con un hilo de voz.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tengo cáncer...

Y así comenzó la historia de todo el proceso de aquella terrible etapa de mi vida. Hace ya siete meses de ello.

En ese entonces, Terry y yo llevábamos dos años de relación a distancia. Él vivía en Nueva York y yo en Chicago. Él es actor de una compañía muy reconocida de Broadway y en esos momentos había logrado uno de sus más grandes sueños: interpretar a Billy Flynn, el personaje masculino principal del musical de, precisamente, "Chicago". Por algún extraño motivo, ambos adorábamos los años veinte y él se había empeñado y esforzado en obtener ese papel. Cuando por fin lo logró, fue un triunfo muy importante para su carrera ¡jamás lo había visto tan contento y entusiasmado! Las críticas de su debut habían sido por demás favorecedoras.

Cuando lo vi arriba del escenario cantando y bailando junto a sus colegas de la compañía, supe que había nacido para ser la gran figura teatral en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Yo, una simple enfermera de uno de los tantos hospitales de Chicago, me sentía por demás orgullosa de mi flamante novio, es más, casi no me lo creía. Lo que hacía que en muchas ocasiones me sintiera insegura con respecto a mí misma y el merecimiento de tenerlo a mi lado a pesar de que nos conocíamos desde que estábamos en el colegio.

Poco quedaba del adolescente rebelde, desgarbado y con el cabello largo y alborotado que un día conocí haciendo de las suyas en el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, lugar donde mis benefactores, la familia Ardley, me habían enviado después de que la señora Rosemary se enterara que no había sido adoptada. Terry Grandchester se había convertido en un hombre por demás guapo e interesante: sus maravillosos ojos azules, los hermosos y armoniosos rasgos de su cara, el cabello castaño perfectamente recortado y su alto cuerpo musculoso a menudo eran elogiados por las fanáticas que lo seguían, las cuales incluían a mujeres del jet set, actrices y una que otra periodista que lo elogiaba de más cuando lo entrevistaba. Todas, mujeres despampanantes y hermosas.

Yo, en cambio, midiendo escasos ciento sesenta y cinco centímetros de estatura, con un cuerpo delgado sin muchas curvas y una gran melena rubia que controlaba poco, a menudo me preguntaba qué es lo que hacía a mi lado pudiendo tener a cualquiera de esas diosas. Terry parecía tener un radar en la mente que le indicaba cuando yo tenía estos pensamientos negativos porque cuando más insegura me sentía, él se encargaba de demostrarme lo importante que era para su vida, ya sea enviándome flores; haciéndome una llamada melosa o una visita sorpresa en donde podíamos hacer el amor mientras me susurraba mil veces lo hermosa que era. Y ahí, en ese momento, mentalmente les sacaba la lengua a todas aquellas divas que lo deseaban pues a pesar de todo, él dormía en mi cama y me amaba... O por lo menos eso creía.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- La operación fue un éxito Candy. Pudimos sacar todo el tejido dañado- me dijo con una sonrisa el doctor Jones.

Sonreí levemente pues el dolor que sentía en mi seno por la operación parcial no era nada agradable. La noticia hizo lanzar un murmullo de alegría entre los que en ese momento estaban en la habitación.

La señorita Pony corrió a mi lado y me abrazó al tiempo que me besaba las sienes. Patricia Ó' Brian, la psicóloga del área de oncología se acercó y me apretó con fuerza la mano en señal de apoyo. Patty y yo nos habíamos vuelto más que paciente y terapeuta un día que la encontré en " mi rincón del jardín" llorando en solitario por un novio que la había abandonado por irse por una chica, según sus palabras: "más espontánea y apasionada". Por un instante, los papeles se re invirtieron y yo la escuché con la paciencia con la que ella lo hacía al escuchar mis quejas acerca de lo injusta que había sido la vida conmigo. Desde ese momento nos hicimos amigas, y muy buenas.

- ¿Terry?- le llamé al notar su ausencia.

- ¿Eh? Sí, aquí estoy- se acercó a mí pero no me tocó. En cambio, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y me sonrió con los labios apretados.

- ¿Eso significa que no tomaré quimioterapia?- le pregunte al doctor Jones sin dejar de mirar a Terry y la extraña actitud que había adoptado desde que supimos que tenía cáncer.

- No, pero si varias sesiones de terapia de radiación, ya sabes, para reducir la probabilidad de recurrencia. Ocho semanas.

- ¿Ocho semanas?- exclamé

- Así es, ocho semanas- espetó tajantemente -Te sugeriría que durante el tratamiento dejaras de trabajar Candy, sabes que los síntomas pueden ser muy molestos y es mejor que estés lo más relajada posible.

- Ya veremos- le dije, incorporándome un poco en la cama.

- ¡Nada de ya veremos! Usted va a descansar señorita- me reprendió con su característica ternura la señorita Pony. A veces, ella quería ser enérgica tal como lo había sido la hermana María conmigo cuando era niña pero simplemente no se le daba ese lado duro.

- Ya veremos- le repetí. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

Cómo no quería hacer rabiar a nadie y porque prácticamente Patty me advirtió muy seriamente que alegaría que padecía un daño psiquiátrico si no me quedaba quieta por lo menos un par de meses accedí a quedarme confiscada en casa después de las terapias.

Cuando iba a la mitad del tratamiento, Terry pudo conseguir unos días para quedarse conmigo y cuidarme. Su actitud había cambiado un poco respecto a la frialdad que había mostrado pero seguía distante. Por temor, estupidez o lo que sea, no le pregunté acerca de su extraño proceder, simplemente me limité a pasarlo por alto y a estar con él el tiempo que podía permanecer despierta pues, a consecuencia de la radioterapia, me sentía la mayor parte del día fatigada y sin energías para nada, incluso, ni para comer. A raíz de eso me había adelgazado y mi sonrosada piel se tornó pálida y sin atractivo. Eso me lo confirmó la expresión de Terry al verme el día que nos reencontramos. Expresión que no ayudó en absoluto a mi autoestima ya por demás dañada no sólo por mi imagen sino también por la cicatriz que llevaba en mi seno y que trataba de esconder a toda costa. Por estos motivos, me pasaba muchos momentos de mal humor o incluso llorando por cualquier bobería. El doctor Jones me había advertido de los efectos secundarios pero jamás me imaginé que me afectaran de esa manera. En poco tiempo había dejado de ser yo misma y, de la Candy alegre, extrovertida y actitudes positivas ante la vida, apenas quedaba un rescoldo.

- Candy, voy a salir a...- me dijo Terry entrando al cuarto de baño sin tocar antes.

Yo estaba a punto de bañarme y estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba mirando la espantosa marca que había dejado la operación. Aunque Patty infinidad de veces me trató de hacer ver lo afortunada que era por estar aun completa y viva, no sentía gratitud en lo absoluto. Parecía que parte de mi seno estaba sumida y deforme y, el que estuviera con la piel quemada con apariencia de escamas alrededor de él, lo hacía verse mucho peor. Me tape rápidamente y lo miré por el espejo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No sabes tocar antes de entrar?- le reprendí molesta

El no respondió, simplemente se limitó a mirarme de la misma forma en que lo hacía yo y, sin más, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Me cubrí la cara con las manos, irritada conmigo misma por mi irascibilidad. De prisa, salí del cuarto de baño con la intención de alcanzarlo. El sonido de la puerta de la calle cerrándose me indicó que no lo había logrado.

Con remordimiento, me volví y me metí en la ducha. Mientras me tocaba nuevamente la cicatriz, recordé que desde que supimos lo del cáncer, Terry y yo no habíamos hecho el amor ni una sola vez. Ya habían pasado poco más de tres meses de ello y lejos de acercarnos como pareja todo esto nos había alejado de una manera abismal. Lloré por un largo rato mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo. Era demasiado para mí. Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Sentía el vacío de todas esas pérdidas que no esperaba: mi salud, mi estabilidad emocional y física; el saber que mi madre biológica o alguna hermana mía quizá no corrió con la misma suerte que yo de detectar el cáncer a tiempo y posiblemente murió por ello. Y para colmo parecía que Terry, el hombre que amaba con todo mi corazón, se me escapaba de las manos.

- No, Terry, tú no. Tú, no.- decía una y otra vez.

No supe cuento tiempo pasó, pero decidida, junté toda mi fuerza de interna para tener la mejor actitud posible y rescatarme a mí misma y mi relación con Terry. Me miré al espejo, tomé una honda inhalación y sonreí lo más natural posible.

Al llegar a la habitación, me sorprendió ver a Terry colocando su ropa dentro de la maleta que tenía sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunté totalmente sorprendida. Mis ojos no podían abrirse más ante la escena que tenía frente a mí.

- Me vuelvo a Nueva York- espetó fríamente y sin mirarme.

- ¡¿A Nueva York?! ¿Pe... pero porqué?- cuestioné con notable nerviosismo.

- Me han llamado y tengo que volver- dijo, concentrado en acomodar sus cosas.

- Pe... pero tú me dijiste que te quedarías...

- Sé lo que te dije- me interrumpió mirándome por fin con sus preciosos ojos azules -Pero el director me ha ordenado volver de inmediato y no puedo decirle que no. Mi carrera está en juego Candy, sé que lo comprendes.

La frialdad de su respuesta me dejo atónita. ¿Su carrera? ¿Estaba pensando en su carrera? ¡¿Y yo qué?!

- ¡No, no lo comprendo! Yo todavía no estoy bien- exclamé alterada.

- Sí, también lo sé, es por eso que llamé a tu amiga Patty y el pedí que viniera a tomar mi lugar. No debe tardar en llegar, no pensarías que te dejaría sola ¿o sí?

Cuando escuché el sonido de la cremallera de la valija cerrándose sentí que la ansiedad por verlo partir se apoderó de mí.

- Terry- dije tratando de disimular mi estado sonriendo como una tonta -Tú no puedes hacer esto, yo te necesito aquí conmigo. Si es por mi estado de ánimo, hace un rato en la ducha tuve la oportunidad de meditar de ello. Todo esto nos ha rebasado, lo sé, pero pronto seré la Candy de antes...

- No es por eso- me volvió a interrumpir mientras se ponía su chaqueta- Ya te dije que me han llamado.

Tomó la valija y salió de la habitación. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, salí tras él y la jalé hacia mí con fuerza, tanto, que cayó de su mano. Terry me miró furioso.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

- ¡Por lo menos podrías ser sincero y decirme la verdad de tu partida!- grité, perdiendo totalmente los estribos.

- ¡Ya te lo dije!

- ¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Te conozco y eso no es el motivo por el que te vas! ¡Dímelo!- le exigí alterada.

- Muy bien- espetó con el mismo tono de voz con que lo hacía yo -¿Quieres saber porqué me voy? Te lo diré: ¡todo esto es demasiado para mí! Tú, esa maldita enfermedad, la operación, tus espantosos cambios de humor por el tratamiento, ¡hasta esa cicatriz!- dijo señalando hacia mis pechos -Me altera todo esto y no es bueno para mí carrera estar pensando en ti y tus problemas. ¿Sabes que me hicieron la observación de que me han notado distinto en las actuaciones desde que empezó todo esto? ¡No! ¡No lo sabes porque me lo he callado para no alterarte! ¡Pero ya estoy harto!

Decir que tenía la boca abierta hasta el suelo era poco. No podía creer que Terry me estuviera reclamando algo así. Pero lo que menos podía creer es que un atisbo de culpabilidad punzara en mi pecho.

- Lo... lo siento- me oí decir, sin saber exactamente porque lo había hecho. Terry soltó un sonoro bufido y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- En realidad, yo también lo siento- dijo con los ojos aún cerrados. Me acerqué a él con la intención de abrazarlo pero en el momento en que abrió los ojos supe que esa disculpa no era en lo absoluto para comenzar una reconciliación. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y tragó saliva antes de decirme: -Creo que debemos darnos un tiempo.

Alguna vez había escuchado la expresión "me partió el corazón en mil pedazos". Siempre me había burlado de ella pues la consideraba una frase poco realista, exagerada y cursi. Pero en ese instante me tragué mis palabras. Literalmente, sentí mi corazón romperse no en miles, si no en millones de pedazos que caían lentamente a un vacío dentro de mí. Inconscientemente salió de mi garganta un sonoro sollozo y después de ese, muchos más. Era algo imposible de controlar por mucho que lo intentara.

- Lo siento Candy, te llamaré- incapaz de postergar el incómodo momento, tomó la valija y me besó rápidamente la sien.

- ¡Terry, no te vayas! ¡Terry!- le rogué, caminando tras él, llorando como una Magdalena.

Sin ceder ni un centímetro a mis lastimosos ruegos, abrió la puerta de la calle y se topó de frente con Patty que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Patricia!- exclamó sorprendido -Creo que Candy te necesitará...

- He escuchado todo- le respondió, con enojo -Lárgate de aquí, ella no necesita a un egoísta y cobarde como tú a su lado.

- ¡Patty!- grite, azorada- No, Terry no es egoísta, él sólo...

Patricia se hizo a un lado y con gesto de la cabeza le indicó que se fuera. Terry el echó una mirada furiosa y sin decir más salió del apartamento.

- ¡Terry! ¡Espera! ¡Terry!- chille, desesperada.

Quise salir corriendo tras él pero Patty me salió al paso.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste Patricia?!

- ¡Déjalo ir, Candy! ¡Déjalo ir!- espetó, sin dejarme pasar

- ¡No! ¡Terry! ¡Quítate de mi paso!- forcejeé con ella.

- ¡No! ¡Candy! ¡Escúchame! ¡Terry te dejó!- dijo, tomando mi rostro con firmeza entre sus manos -¡Déjalo ir ¡él no vale la pena!

- No...No- susurré. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Las copiosas lágrimas mojaron las manos de Patty que me sostenía ahora con suavidad.

- Mírame, Candy, mírame- Abrí los ojos lentamente y me topé con los cálidos ojos castaños de mi amiga -Confía en mí ¿Sí? Vamos a salir de esta, las dos juntas. Yo estaré contigo y no te abandonaré.

- No, no voy a poder- sollocé - Sin él ya no me queda nada...

- ¡Claro que te queda! Te tienes a ti, me tienes a mí, a la señorita Pony y a tantas personas que te aman. Candy ¡estás viva! Has librado una lucha contra esa horrible enfermedad y estás en camino a recuperarte completamente.

Incapaz de sostenerme más, negué vigorosamente con la cabeza mientras me dejaba caer en el piso.

- Candy, sé que duele, sé que te duele mucho, pero te aseguro que si tú quieres saldrás tan fortalecida de esto que después no reconocerás a la poderosa mujer en la que te convertirás. Yo te voy ayudar, te lo prometo querida..

Arrodillándose a mi lado, Patricia O' Brian me abrazó con fuerza y, pacientemente, espero a que desahogara todo mi dolor sobre su regazo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Qué lees?- le pregunté a Patty desde la puerta de su consultorio. Miraba con el ceño fruncido alguna nota del periódico.

- ¿Eh? ¡Nada!- de manera extraña, pegó un respingo e inmediatamente hizo de aquella hoja una bola arrugada y la echó a la basura. Ese extraño comportamiento despertó mi curiosidad. La miré, entornando los ojos, sabía que algo no estaba bien -Una tontería, déjalo- respondió a mi mirada acusadora, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Muy bien- contesté, con la misma despreocupación que ella mostró -¿Comemos juntas hoy? Traje comida.

- ¡Sí! Me parece bien, yo también traje unos deliciosos emparedados de hummus y...

Metí mi dedo a la boca, simulando vomitar. Desde que habíamos reforzado nuestros lazos de amistad el día que Terry me dejó aquella tarde, ella había cumplido su promesa y se ocupaba de mi salud mental, pero también física, ya que no reparaba en atiborrarme de lo que ella proclamaba como: "comida sana, que cura el cuerpo y el alma"; el hummus, era parte de ese ridículo lema y yo, lo odiaba.

- Vamos Candy, es muy nutritivo y hace bien.

- Y yo que te traía una gran hamburguesa...- me encantaba verle la cara de horror tan sólo a la mención de que pudiera ofrecerle un pedazo de carne. Ella era vegetariana -Tranquila- dije riendo de ella -La tuya es un enorme pedazo de soya revuelta con no sé qué.

- Eres mala.

- Lo sé, "Patty-zen"- mote que le había puesto por su inclinaciónal Budismo.

- Doctora O'Brian, le solicita en la habitación 105 del área de oncología. Doctora O'Brian, le solicitan en la habitación 105 del área de oncología -Se escuchó por el altavoz.

- Bueno, el deber me llama.

- Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Ella salió de prisa. Miré su pequeña y delgada figura moverse con decisión por los pasillos. Nadie pensaría que detrás aquella chica de pelo castaño y aspecto intelectual se escondía una mujer valiente y sabia. Ella había sido mi apoyo durante las semanas en que estuve convaleciente del cuerpo... y del corazón.

Terry y yo habíamos hablado varias veces después del episodio del apartamento. Él me aseguraba que me quería pero necesitaba tiempo para discernir y asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Habían pasado ya tres meses y él no acababa de aclararse. A raíz de ello y, una vez que pude comenzar a trabajar nuevamente, me volqué en hacerlo de manera obsesiva para pensar lo menos posible en ello. Patty me recordaba a cada instante la importancia de que yo me diera el lugar que merecía (que a su criterio era uno muy alto y, en resumen, consistía antes que nada salvaguardar mi dignidad a toda costa) por tal motivo, llamarle no era una opción que ni remotamente ella consideraba como un consejo. Pero como es en estos asuntos, no le hice el menor caso y las mayorías de las veces acababa llorando después de cortar la llamada. Después de eso, juraba no volverlo a hacer, hasta el día siguiente que invariablemente volvía a romper mi juramento. Así que la terapia ocupacional me caía de maravilla.

Antes de cerrar el consultorio mis ojos se fueron directo al cesto de la basura y miré la hoja de papel echa bola. Como un niño haciendo una travesura, la saqué del cesto, la doble para guardármela en la bolsa de mi filipina y salí corriendo.

- ¡Pero qué diablos!- exclamé más fuerte de lo normal al ver la noticia que estaba ante mis ojos.

"_Terry Grandchester, ¡imparable!"_

_¡La nueva estrella de Broadway está que hace arder los escenarios con su talento! El pasado sábado, el presidente Fitzgerald acudió a una función privada junto a su esposa, miembros de su gabinete y algunas otras personalidades de la política del país. Todos se mostraron muy complacidos por la maravillosa actuación del que hoy mismo es considerado uno de los actores más sexys del momento. _

_La primera dama, le invitó a participar en evento que dará inicio la cruzada contra el cáncer de mama que se llevará a cabo en Washington el próximo fin de semana, por lo que Grandchester se mostró muy entusiasmado: "Sé muy bien lo que es lidiar con esa enfermedad"- dijo el actor apesadumbrado - Una gran amiga mía padecía este terrible mal. Estuve a su lado para apoyarla, me siento muy afortunado por ello". Junto con él, la actriz Susana Marlow, (de quien se rumora tiene una relación sentimental con Terry) y la actriz Karen Kleiss, participarán en este noble proyecto. _

- ¡Maldito hijo de p...!- grité, mientras rompía el periódico en mil pedazos.

- ¡Candy!- exclamó Patty sorprendida. Mientras la esperaba en el tronco del árbol para comer, había sacado la nota que había escondido aquella mañana para leerla.

- ¡Tú!- le señalé con el dedo índice, mientras la miraba furiosamente. Se paró en seco al verme.

- ¡¿Yo?! ¿Yo qué? ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¡Me sucede esto!- dije, mostrando un trozo del papel hecho añicos -¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

- ¡Por esto mismo! ¡Porque sabía que te pondrías así!

- ¡¿Y crees que es poco?! ¡Mira lo que me ha hecho este desgraciado! ¡No esperarías que estuviera retozando de alegría!

- En sí no te ha hecho nada nuevo. Terry es como es, un cobarde y un egoísta, tú eres la que pusiste expectativas en él aún después de te dejo sola- me dijo, con una serenidad que me irritó mucho más.

- ¡¿Qué?!- grité, sin querer escuchar la dura verdad que me caía como balde de agua.

- ¿Acaso crees que no sabía de que le llamabas a pesar de que te dije mil veces que no lo hicieras?

Me quede de piedra, ¿acaso ella me espiaba?

- No, no te espío- respondió a mi muda pregunta -Nadie hace caso a esa recomendación. De verdad, no sé porque la seguimos haciendo si nunca nadie la sigue.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré derrotada.

- Y si lo sabías ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Por qué tú eres una adulta Candy. Soy tu amiga, no tu niñera. Además, tú tienes que vivir tus proponía experiencias para aprender de la vida. Las lecciones buenas o malas que repitas son porque tú así lo habrás elegido.

- Patty...

- Así que... si ya tienes suficiente de esto, cerrar este ciclo de una vez por todas seria una excelente opción.

Miré a Patty con una sonrisa. En muy poco tiempo, se había convertido en una verdadera amiga. Tan cercana como Annie que en esos momentos estudiaba en Londres. Sin pensarlo, le di un fuerte abrazo. Estaba decidida a cerrar ese ciclo en mi vida, pero primero...

- Gracias Patty-zen, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti todo este tiempo.

- Sobrevivir y salir adelante- me dijo, apartándose de mi abrazo -Nadie es indispensable y tú eres una mujer fuerte, seguro te las hubieras apañado para seguir- me guiñó el ojo -¿Lista para cerrar el ciclo?

- ¡Sí! Lo haré... Pero...- le sonreí con picardía.

- ¿Pero?...- me miró con preocupación.

Sonreí como el gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

- ¿Candy?... - abrió sus ojos castaños tan grandes que sobresalieron del armazón de sus gafas -¿No estarás pensando...?- entorné los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír -Sea lo que sea, toma en cuenta que...

- Que cerraré esto de una vez por todas, te lo aseguro- Saqué de mi bolsa mi iPhone y comencé a teclear hasta encontrar lo que quería, la página de la línea aérea en donde solía viajar. Patty me miraba literalmente con la boca abierta- ¿Tienes libre el próximo fin de semana?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Por que... ¡Nos vamos a Washington!

- ¡¿Washington?! Candy, ¿Qué vas a hacer?!

Sonreí maliciosamente

- Ya lo veras... - tecleé un número en el teléfono móvil -¿Jimmy? ¡Hola hermanito! Necesito de tu ayuda.

Jimmy era mi hermano de crianza, sólo que a diferencia de mí, él había corrido con la fortuna de ser adoptado por un ganadero rico de Michigan. Un hombre bueno y generoso. Aunque Jimmy adoraba la vida del campo, decidió estudiar periodismo y se convirtió en un fotoperidista muy bueno. Había estado en algunos eventos importantes en Medio Oriente y en Europa. Muy a pesar de todos los que lo amábamos, se había inclinado por el periodismo de guerra, lo que hacía que constantemente estuviésemos todos preocupados por su vida. Afortunadamente, siempre volvía a casa sano y salvo.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

- ¡Claro que puedes! Conseguir dos gafetes del Chicago News para entrar a la ceremonia de cáncer de mama que preside la Primera Dama del país no debe ser gran cosa- dije despreocupada.

Jimmy me miró un instante perplejo e, inmediatamente, rió a carcajadas tan escandalosamente, que todas las personas a nuestro alrededor en aquella diminuta cafetería del centro donde quedamos en vernos, voltearon hacia nosotros.

- Repítelo, por favor, repítelo otra vez en voz alta para que te escuches decir tonterías- gimoteó entre risas.

- ¡No seas idiota, James!- le increpé.

- ¿Y tú?- se dirigió a Patty -¿No se supone que le quitarías lo loca? ¿Cómo es que estás de acuerdo con esto?

- ¡Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo!- le respondió -Pero ya que está decidida y nadie la va a parar, lo único que me queda es apoyarla y estar ahí cuando regrese a la cordura.

Jimmy puso los ojos en blanco.

- Escucha Candy, eso que me pides es imposible. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría conmigo si se dieran cuenta de que saqué dos identificaciones falsas por parte del canal? ¡Me despiden! Y tal vez hasta me metan a la cárcel. ¿Y todo porque quieres darle una sorpresa a tu novio? ¡No y, no!

- ¡Ya no es mi novio!- le solté de golpe. Me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? ¡Por Dios Candy, no creerás la noticia de que tiene una relación con Susana Marlow! ¡Esos son chismes!..- me cubrí la cara con mis manos, mientras negaba en silencio -¿No es por eso? ¿Entonces qué ha pasado? ¿Patty?

Jimmy escuchó en silencio pero noté cómo su ceño se iba frunciendo más y más a medida que le contaba lo que había pasado aquella tarde en que Terry se fue del apartamento...y las que siguieron. Supongo que para un hermano menor no es fácil escuchar que algún tipo haga sufrir a su hermana querida. Cuando terminé de relatarle todo, él estaba realmente furioso. Jimmy me tenía un cariño muy especial. De niños me seguía a todos lados y decía que yo era su "jefe". Él había llorado mucho el día que la señorita Pony les informó a él y a Tom, (mi otro hermano de crianza) que tenía cáncer. Aunque por esas fechas tuvo que salir de viaje a Israel, Jimmy me había llamado todos los días sin falta.

- ¡Hijo de perra!- bufó dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

- ¡Jimmy!

- ¡Nada de Jimmy! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- No era fácil para tu hermana- intervino oportunamente Patty - Considera que estaba en un estado vulnerable y, si ella misma no sabía cómo tomárselo, mucho menos tenía cabeza para pensar en cómo se lo tomarían los demás.

Asentí en silencio. Observé a mi hermano frotarse la barbilla con la mirada perdida. Estaba planeando algo.

- Muy bien, te ayudaré- dijo por fin. Como una niña, aplaudí varias veces, entusiasmada -Pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Yo iré contigo.

Mi entusiasmo se apagó de golpe.

- Pero yo ya tengo algo planeado- dije - Tú querrás romperle la cara y yo creo...

- No hay trato entonces.

- ¡Jimmy!

- No le romperé la cara, aunque ganas no me falten. Quiero estar contigo por cualquier cosa que suceda. Además, se me ocurrió una idea para que entres sin una identificación falsa.

- ¿Qué es?- cuestionó mi amiga con sus ojos castaños muy abiertos.

- El evento es el próximo fin de semana ¿no?- eludió la pregunta.

- Sí

- Muy bien- sonrío -Ya lo verán...

Mientras Patty y yo volábamos en clase turista, Jimmy me había sacado un lugar en primera clase. Se le dio muy bien sacar provecho del gran favor que me estaba haciendo. Pero realmente lo valía.

- ¿Es usted Candice White?- me preguntó el hombre de aspecto duro y serio que cuidaba la puerta de la entrada del salón en la Casa Blanca donde sería el evento.

- Sí- contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa después de haber mostrado mi identificación. Jimmy se cobró un favor que le debía un funcionario (algo referente a una noticia no conveniente) y a través de él había conseguido que en vez de colarme, fuera como invitada a decir unas palabras como sobreviviente de cáncer de mama.

- La edecán le enseñará en donde se sentaran los invitados- me dijo señalando a una hermosa chica vestida de impecable traje sastre -Prensa- se dirigió a Jimmy y Patty que le mostraron sus gafetes - Por aquella puerta.

Mis dos acompañantes me guiñaron el ojo. Valoraba mucho el esfuerzo que hacia Patty en apoyarme aunque no estuviera nada de acuerdo conmigo, aun cuando todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Jimmy había dado un giro a mi ridículo plan de tirarle un cubo de agua encima a Terry a otro mucho mejor.

- Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer, porque no hay vuelta atrás- me había dicho Patty. Lo tenía más que pensado. Me las iba a pagar.

Al entrar al recinto, busque a Terry con la mirada. Encontré casi de inmediato su alta figura rodeado de algunas mujeres que le sonreían coquetamente, a su lado y muy pegada a él estaba Susana Marlow con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Maldito!- pensé.

Con cuidado a que no me viera, me dirigí al lugar que me mostró la chica y aguardé pacientemente a que empezara todo. Ubiqué el lugar donde Terry se sentó, era preciso que no lo perdiera de vista. Era parte del plan.

- Damas y caballeros. La primera dama de los Estados Unidos. La señora Catherine Fitzgerald.

Cuando ella entró supe que todo iba enserio. De pronto empecé a sudar frío y por un momento consideré abortar el plan. Con desesperación miré en dirección hacia donde estaba Patty y Jimmy. Cuando ellos me miraron, negué con la cabeza. Patty hizo visible su puño y artículo un "tú puedes" silencioso. Jimmy fue menos cariñoso, él me miro con el ceño fruncido, acto seguido se paso el dedo índice por el cuello, su mensaje sin duda era: "Si no lo haces, juro que te mataré". Después con el mismo dedo señaló el estrado. Tragué saliva.

- Cada tres minutos hay un nuevo caso de cáncer de mama diagnosticado en el mundo y cada minuto muere una mujer por cáncer mamario. Este padecimiento es de todos porque ataca a la hija, a la hermana, a la madre, a la esposa, a la amiga de alguien...- decía el discurso de la señora Fitzgerald. De manera compulsiva comencé a alisarme la falda y estrujé con fuerza la hoja de mi pequeño discurso.

- No, no puedo- me dije -Tengo que salir de aquí ¡Esto es una locura!- Volteé hacia todos lados buscando la puerta más cercana. Cuando al fin la localicé, mis ojos se quedaron no en la puerta, si no en quien estaba en la misma dirección de ella y, en ese momento, la realidad me cayó de golpe. Mientras la Primera Dama daba estadísticas de todas las mujeres que no libraban la dura batalla del cancer, Terry cuchicheaba y se reía con Susana sin poner ni una pizca de atención a lo que se decía en ese momento. Simplemente, no le interesaba, como no le interesé yo.

Ver eso me llenó de fuerza y valor. Me iba a escuchar el mal nacido.

- Ahora, el testimonio de una sobreviviente en esta lucha. La señorita Candice White.

La hora había llegado. No sé qué cara puso Terry cuando escuchó mi nombre pues miré directo a la señora Fitzgerald que me recibía con una sonrisa. Después de un cálido saludo de su parte, me giré hacia el auditorio y ahí lo vi; mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente caída. Susana nos miraba alternadamente a él y a mí con el ceño fruncido. El día del su debut en el musical él nos había presentado y, aunque se porto cordial, sus grandes ojos azules me recorrieron de arriba abajo.

- Cuando te dicen que tienes cáncer todo tu mundo se desmorona en un instante- comencé a decir una vez que coloque en el atril la hoja mal techa de mi discurso -El suelo se te mueve y el color de todo de pronto se vuelve gris. Sientes un hueco en tu estomago y una descarga en el corazón seguido de un nudo en la garganta. Muchas sensaciones suceden en un instante, y créanme, tu toda tu vida corre por tu mente en ese mismo momento. Todo se vuelve tan irreal, que de pronto no sabes si estas dentro de una pesadilla de la que no puedes despertar o es una realidad que no quieres vivir.

Yo tuve la fortuna de que el cáncer que padecí estaba en la etapa más temprana. Lo pudieron detectar gracias a que en el hospital donde trabajo nos alentaban a hacernos exámenes periódicamente. Eso sin duda me salvo la vida.

Después del impacto de la noticia, me vino un proceso difícil. Saber cual es tratamiento adecuado, la preparación para la cirugía, después de ella la terapia de radiación y sus efectos secundarios, incluso es difícil ver como tu cuerpo ha sido mutilado. Pero lo peor de padecer esa terrible enfermedad sin duda para mí fue sufrir el abandono de una de las personas que más amaba en la vida- miré a Terry fijamente -Tal vez alguien puede pensar ¿cómo puede una persona dejar sola a alguien en un momento tan difícil? Pues sí, aunque no lo crean sucede, así que, cuando mi novio pensó que para él era demasiado lidiar conmigo y con mi enfermedad decidió marcharse. Podría decir su nombre pues él es famoso...

Al oír el murmullo que se hizo en la sala, Terry me miró furioso. La siguiente etapa del plan era decir su nombre, que todos supieran la clase de bicho que era. Pero cuando desvíe mi mirada a las chicas que estaban justo frente a mí quedé impactada. En mi estúpida obsesión por vengarme de Terry no había caído en la cuenta de las mujeres que estaban junto a mí, la mayoría de ellas con un pañuelo en la cabeza cubriendo su calvicie provocada por la quimioterapia. Otras más con sus rostros pálidos pero iluminados por una sonrisa. En ese momento, me di cuenta que no era muy diferente a Terry, era igual o peor de egoísta e insensible. Para ellas escuchar mi testimonio era importante y yo sólo quería estar ahí para vengarme.

- Pero no lo diré- dije, después de una pausa. Pude ver la sonrisa de Patty, orgullosa de mí. Pero por otro lado, fue el turno de Jimmy mirarme furioso -No lo diré porque él no vale la pena. En cambio, lo que sí valió la pena es darme cuenta de toda la gente que me ama. En este duro trance, incluso gané a una amiga que en muy breve tiempo he llegado a querer como una hermana. Así que, no sé cuánto tiempo viviré, porque con el cáncer nunca se sabe, pero, pretendo aprender a vivir lo mejor posible.

Agradecí solo con un leve asentamiento de cabeza mientras escuchaba los aplausos, a mi parecer, por demás inmerecidos. Terry todavía me miraba furibundo, decidí ignorarlo del todo. Me dolía hacerlo porque la realidad es que para mí él sí que valía la pena. Había sido el gran amor de mi vida y quizás después de él no habría nadie más. Pero lo cierto es que, por el momento, no podía perdonar lo que me había hecho. De ninguna manera era un ciclo cerrado. Mi proceso de dejarlo atrás apenas empezaba.

Antes de bajar del estrado, algo llamó mi atención: Jimmy comenzó susurrar algo con su compañero de lado y le enseñó su cámara fotográfica, luego, me echó una mirada a mí y otra a Terry. La persona a la que Jimmy dijo algo sonrío e hizo lo mismo con el de al lado y, como si fuera un juego, uno a uno se pasaban la voz de lo que Jimmy había dicho y mostrado. Eso me dio mala espina.

Al llegar a mi lugar. Se comenzó a escuchar un murmullo en la sección de prensa. Que fue acallado rápidamente al llegar la siguiente oradora. Miré a Patty y con movimientos de cabeza y ojos le pregunté que qué pasaba. Ella negó y miró a Jimmy, este a su vez sólo nos sonrío como si nada pasara y llevo su atención a la ponente.

- ¡Candy, espera!- escuché decir a Terry, una vez que terminó el evento.

Como pude me escabullí y me escondí en el sanitario de mujeres. Poco tiempo después llegó Patty que había me había visto huir.

- ¡Candy!- me abrazó apenas me vio.

- No pude hacerlo Patty, - le dije.

- Hiciste lo correcto, Candy. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Esbocé una débil sonrisa. Me sorprendió sentir que una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto en el área de prensa cuando baje del estrado?- pregunté mientras limpiaba mi rostro con el pañuelo desechable que me había ofrecido Patty.

- No lo sé, pero sospecho que Jimmy no se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Será mejor que vayamos con él y averigüemos.

- Sí, vamos, me quiero ir de este lugar cuanto antes. No quiero toparme con Terry.

Apenas abrí la puerta del sanitario un montón de flashes cegaron mi vista por unos segundos, al tiempo que el sonido enloquecedor de muchas voces hablándome al mismo tiempo me decían algo que no entendía. Sentí un jalón en mi brazo y luego alguien que me abrazaba con fuerza y me guiaba por el mar de periodistas que estaban arremolinados fuera del sanitario. Por el olor supe que era Jimmy.

- Señorita White ¿Es verdad que fue Terry Grandchester quien la abandonó en la etapa más crítica de su enfermedad?- dijo una varonil voz cerca de mí

- Candy, Candy ¿Dinos porqué has omitido el nombre de Terry? ¿Todavía lo amas?- me preguntó una voz femenina

- ¡Al diablo con él! ¡Tú vales mucho!- gritó alguien entre todas las voces.

Sólo pude ver a un taxi abierto y fui empujada hacia él. Inmediatamente, Patty estuvo junto a mí. Jimmy se sentó junto al chofer, y le indicó que arrancara a toda prisa.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- le grité a Jimmy apenas se movió el auto.

- ¿Cómo que qué he hecho? ¿No era lo que querías?- dijo, tranquilamente.

- ¡No! ¡No era lo que quería!- seguí gritando.

- ¡¿Entonces qué diablos hacemos aquí?!- gritó él también.

- Candy, Jimmy, por favor respiren un poco...

- Sí, tienes razón, pero cambié de opinión.- ignoré a Patty y su intento de tranquilizar todo.

- Demasiado tarde- me dijo -Además, si tú no valoras tú propia dignidad por qué has pedido el amor por ti misma, yo si la valoro y trato de rescatar un poco de lo que quede porque yo si te quiero. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me iba a quedar sin hacer nada? Tú me metiste en esto. ¿Acaso dabas por hecho que iba a ser un simple observador? Sí es eso, no me conoces hermana, o ¿has olvidado que por ti hasta le he pegué una pedrada a viejo estirado cuando te llevaron al colegio de Londres?

Su respuesta me dejo muda.

- Jimmy...

- Toma esto- me aventó su teléfono móvil -A ver si esto te convence que fue lo mejor.

Leí los mensajes instantáneos que estaban en la pantalla:

_Terry G: Tú y tu hermana trepadora me las van a pagar. ¡Juro que me las van a pagar!_

_Yo: ¡Cuando quieras imbécil! ¡Te estaré esperando! _

Inmediatamente después que leí, llego un mensaje a mi móvil.

_Terry: Jamás te perdonaré esto. Da por terminado todo y nunca más me vuelvas a buscar. _

- Terry- susurré, comencé a llorar en silencio.

- Así que...- continuo Jimmy, quitándome su móvil de las manos -Con estos mensajes, debe quedarte más que claro porque a mi juicio actúe de la manera correcta. Y esto que sea una lección para ambas- nos señaló a las dos -Si van a jugar con fuego, tienen muchas probabilidades de salir quemadas, espero que no lo olviden.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasé dos semanas completas sumida en una profunda depresión. Patty como era costumbre desde que nos hicimos amigas, estuvo a mi lado. Jimmy fue enviado nuevamente fuera del país. Se marchó sin hablarme. En mi intento de querer vengarme eché todo a perder e involucrando a otras personas les hice daño, incluyendo a Patty que, aunque no me lo había dicho, sabía que se sentía culpable por haberme acompañado en esa locura. Lo que pudo ser proceso de sanación, se volvió un caos más duro y difícil de arreglar.

- Si vuelves a escuchar una vez más _Everybody Hurts_ te juro por Dios que lanzó ese aparato por la ventana.

Patty estaba en posición de flor de loto con los ojos cerrados intentando meditar mientras yo invernaba bajo las sabanas en nuestro día libre.

- Es una canción hermosa, además R.E.M es mi grupo favorito.

- Mentira- me dijo, abriendo los ojos

- Es una canción tan... melancólicamente motivante.

- Deja eso ya- se levantó de su posición. De un jalón quitó las sabanas dejándome al descubierto -Tienes que pararte de esa cama. El día esta precioso y un paseo no nos sentaría nada mal.

- ¡No!- dije envolviéndome en las sabanas nuevamente.

- Bueno, no pienso quedarme a estar contemplándote todo el día ahí acostada, así que si ese tu plan para nuestro día libre, mejor me marcho.

Patty se dirigía a la salida cuando alguien tocó la puerta del apartamento.

- ¿Quién puede ser?- me preguntó

- No lo sé, pero definitivamente no estoy para nadie ¡mira como estoy!

- Pues si te hubieras duchado cuando llegué incluso ya no estaríamos aquí- me reprochó. Con una mueca puse los ojos en blanco.

- Abre- le dije y me escondí tras la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Señorita Pony!- escuché que saludó a mi madre. Enseguida me relajé y salí de la habitación.

- ¡Candy! ¿Pero qué haces a esta hora en pijamas? ¡Son las 3:00 de la tarde!

- Señorita Pony, yo...

-¿Estás así por lo que paso en Washington?

- Ya, es eso...leyó el maldito diario- contesté con fastidio, volviendo a la cama. El día siguiente de todo aquello, había salido una nota en los diarios donde ponían entre dicho la sinceridad de Terry con respecto al apoyo de la campaña. Eso sin duda, lo tendría furioso y odiándome más nunca.

- No, en realidad me enteré por Jimmy.

- ¡Ese boca floja!

- Tu hermano me lo contó porque estaba arrepentido.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Jimmy arrepentido? ¡No lo creo! Él claramente nos dijo que...

- Sé lo que les dijo... En sí su arrepentimiento no tiene que ver con lo que le hizo a Terry, más bien lo que él lamenta es no haber respetado tu decisión de no continuar con tu venganza.

- Jimmy...

- Y también lamenta haber metido en problemas a Patty- comentó, dirigiéndose a mí amiga.

- Bueno, en realidad tengo que confesar que por un momento puse en duda si realmente era una buena psicóloga. No fui congruente cuando apoyé a Candy en esa decisión y...

- Olvidas Patty que tu relación con Candy ha traspasado el plano profesional. Tú ya no eres más su terapeuta y ella no es más tu paciente, ustedes ahora son amigas y muy independiente de la profesión, la realidad es que a las amigas se les apoya aún en las cosas más descabelladas y se les consuela si algo sale mal. Eso querida Patricia es la amistad- le dijo, con su amoroso tono maternal y tranquilo.

- Pero Jimmy se fue sin despedirse de mí, yo también lamento haberlo involucrado en todo esto. Pudo haber perdido si trabajo... Y Patty no había podido encontrar la forma de decirlo pero... Lo lamento.

Patty sonrió. En realidad ella tenía una de las sonrisas más lindas que yo haya podido ver antes. No sólo sonreía con la boca si no también con sus preciosos ojos castaños que nada tenían que envidiar a mis ojos verdes.

- No te preocupes Candy, la señorita Pony tiene razón, ahora somos amigas. Aunque dudo que me deje arrastrar nuevamente en algo tan loco.

- Bueno, me alegro que todo se haya arreglado. Por Jimmy no te preocupes, me ha dicho que le llames cuando quieras, sé que le dará mucho gusto escucharte- sonrío -Ahora, he venido aquí Candy para pedirte un favor.

- ¿Un favor? ¡Claro lo quiera!

- Quizá a Patty también le interese.

Ambas la miramos expectantes.

- ¿Recuerdas que me habías comentado que en el hospital te debían algunos periodos de vacaciones? Bueno quiero que los pidas. Te necesito durante treinta días aproximadamente.

- ¿Treinta días? ¿Para qué señorita Pony?

- Los señores Ardley van a convertir la casa de Lakewood en un lugar de descanso, algo así como un pequeño hotel. Como comprenderás yo sola no puedo atenderlo y te necesito ahí para que ayudes.

- ¡Volverán un hotel la casa de Lakewood! ¿Pero que se piensa ese hombre? ¿Qué todo es negocio? Esa casa guarda muchos hermosos momentos de mi niñez y él pretende convertirla en un hotel- espeté molesta.

- Candy te lo digo para que me acompañes y me ayudes, no para que vayas a armar un lío. El señor Ardley, es un buen hombre y el pobre acaba de pasar por un problema fuerte, así que dudo que esté de humor para tolerarte si quieres pelear. Además a la señora Rosemary seguro le dará gusto saber que lo apoyas. Recuerda que ellos han sido tus benefactores aunque crean que lo ignoras.

- No lo sé, señorita Pony.

- Anímate Candy, además cambiar de aires te sentará muy bien. Seguro después de unos días podrás ver las cosas con otra perspectiva y quizá encuentres soluciones, o por lo menos un poco de la paz que necesitas.

- La señorita Pony tiene razón Candy, creo que deberías ir.

- Las dos deberían ir- dijo -No sé muy bien de estas cosas, pero hasta donde me dijeron en el lugar aparte de ser un sitio de descanso, van a integrar algunas técnicas de meditación y otras cosas que no me quedaron claras, pero puede que tú Patty si sepas de eso.

- ¿Meditación? ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Seguro pondrán un spa o un hotel de retiro espiritual!- comentó con entusiasmo.

- No lo sé querida, pero pensé que quizá tú que sabes de eso podrías brindarle algún tipo de ayuda u orientación al señor Ardley. ¿Te gustaría?

- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que me gustaría! ¡Afortunadamente a mí también me deben vacaciones y que mejor que aprovecharlas de esa forma! Vamos a ir ¿verdad Candy?

- Pues...

- ¡Perfecto!- espetó la señorita Pony -¡Entonces las espero allá este fin de semana!

- ¡Este fin de semana!- gritamos las dos

- ¡Sí! Será divertido ¡ya lo verán! Ahora vayamos a comer fuera que me muero de hambre. Candy, tienes cinco minutos para cambiarte.

Mientras comíamos, miraba a Patty explicarle a la señorita Pony acerca de la meditación y sus beneficios. Ella estaba muy entusiasmada con ese viaje, yo, por algún extraño motivo, no tanto. ¿Qué podía haber de bueno en esos lugares de mi niñez? Salvo buenos recuerdos, no creo que nada más. Hubiera preferido mejor irme a una playa lejana, llena de chicos guapos y ¿por qué no? Un poco de alcohol y diversión. Nada mejor que eso para olvidar.

- Treinta días en Lakewood- pensé -¡En que me he metido!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gracias, mil veces. De verdad que no esperaba tantos reviews, así que se los agradezco con el alma.

Lamento la tardanza pero sucedieron dos cosas: tuve que rehacer este capítulo varias veces hasta quedar completamente satisfecha en todos los aspectos. Les prometí esfuerzo y este mes me he enfocado en ello. Por otro lado, la página no me ayudó mucho pues no me dejo subir el capitulo completo en el estilo "copiar y pegar". Un lio. Espero de corazón ser más breve en los demás, seré constante. Las que han leído el otro fi´c largo mío saben que no soy de las que dejan siglos y eternos años los fic´s sin actualizar.

Gracias:

Lady Susi, tú serás la madrina de los reviews de este fic pues tú me dejaste el primero. ;).

Bowerslittlegirl: amiga querida, gracias);

Guest: Muchas gracias;

Nadia: gracias de verdad por tus palabras. Saludos a tu suegro! Jaja;

Mflores: Gracias amiga, ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado. Besos!

Briana: Gracias! Un abrazo.

Skarllet: Sí, Stear será un personaje importante. Gracias!

Josie: Gracias, a mí también me da gusto leerte, y mira, creo que Stear se robará el corazón de muchas, me encanta el personaje pues su genialidad lo hace especial.

Nandumbu: Feliz año a ti también, y feliz día de San Valentín aprovecho jeje. Gracias por tus comentarios. Stear! Ya a partir del siguiente aparece en todos ;)

Angdl: Hola! Que gusto leerte. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias!

Sabrina: Stear, jeje, mi querido Stear nos traerá muchos buenos momentos en esta historia, pondrá de cabeza a más de uno. Mil Gracias.

Lady: Gracias tocayis, sabes que te aprecio. Un abrazo.

Vivian: Pues aquí tienes el otro capítulo, tarde, pero seguro jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Mily: Mil gracias.

Rosy: No lo dejaré inconclusa, lo prometo. Gracias.

Ely: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto. Ya veremos en el siguiente cuando se encuentren.

Friditas: Mana, gracias por tu apoyo. Las interrogantes espero que se resuelvan. ;)

Stear: Mana querida, me encanta que captas esos detalles digamos… psicológicos del asunto, eso me encanta. Alguna vez me pregunté si valía la pena incorporar simbolismos, pero me quedó muy claro que sí. Mil gracias mana.

Ara: Mil gracias!

Chicuelita: Seee, lo sé por eso se desapareció rápido jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Yackieflores: Gracias! Nos seguiremos leyendo.

Nathaou: Merci beaucoup. Je suis très heureux de lire vos commentaires. Recevoir un gros câlin.

Faby: jeje, no, solo fue un errorcillo de Albert al casarse con ella, pero ya pasó jaja. Gracias por tu comentario!

Chidami: Gracias, aquí tienes otro capítulo. Saludos!

Cristinamtv: Muchisimas gracias. Me seguiré esforzando, te lo aseguro. Un abrazo.

Gracias a los que leen en silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki

Advertencia: Esta es una historia de universo alterno, debido a la trama, la personalidad de los personajes de Candy puede variar un poco-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capítulo 3.

**Día 1  
><strong>  
>Furioso. Esa es la palabra que describía con exactitud el estado de ánimo de William Albert Ardley al llegar a su destino: Lakewood. Tras una serie de preparativos imprevistos, partió a regañadientes junto con su sobrino Alistair al que mentalmente llamaba "piedra en el zapato" rumbo a la construcción de un nuevo y prometedor resort de descanso en la costa oeste. Aunque en más de una ocasión intentó desistir del viaje y encomendar esa misión a alguno de sus directivos, su cuñado George le volvía a convencer alegando que si él se hacía cargo personalmente desde el inicio del proyecto, este tendría todas las probabilidades de éxito debido a la amplia experiencia y la excelente visión empresarial que poseía, además, el estar lejos le haría muy bien para relajarse y, quizás, equilibrar un poco sus agitadas emociones.<p>

Reprendiéndose así mismo de no seguir sus agudos instintos y negarse tajantemente a hacer ese viaje, agotado y molesto dejó caer su fina valija en las baldosas del jardín. Desde el inicio, el trayecto con Stear había sido un verdadero suplicio. Aún su estómago se removía al recordar que por uno de los tantos comentarios impulsivos del chico, se vio envuelto en una bochornosa situación en el aeropuerto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_- Señor Ardley no puede viajar en el avión si ha consumido algún tipo de droga._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo no he consumido ningún tipo de droga jamás! ¿De dónde saca eso?_

_- Su sobrino nos ha dicho que quizá usted ahora mismo está bajo el influjo de algún estupefaciente y desgraciadamente no podemos dejarlo subir al avión hasta que comprobemos que no es así._

_- ¡¿Que tú dijiste qué?!- Inquirió furibundo hacia Stear._

_- No, yo dije que parecía que estabas como drogado porque estabas actuando de un modo muy raro._

_- ¡¿Y qué es lo que te parece raro?!_

_- Esto, tu mal carácter. Hasta donde yo recuerdo tú no eres así, últimamente..._

_Stear se interrumpió al ver el gesto de cólera que fue tan evidente en la cara de su tío que tanto él como la empleada del aeropuerto se echaron hacia atrás instintivamente._

_- Además- continuó, tragando en seco -Tienes los ojos rojos. Eso es sospechoso..._

_- Y no se te ocurre pensar que es porque prácticamente no he dormido en tres días por preparar este viaje ¡Idiota!- espetó, haciendo énfasis y subiendo el tono de voz en la última palabra._

_- ¡Ey! -protestó, el chico._

_- Señor, la política de la aerolínea nos recomienda que si hay una mínima sospecha..._

_- Señorita- la interrumpió, levantando la mano justo frente a la cara de la empleada -Tal vez usted no lo sepa, pero yo soy un viajero frecuente, puede preguntarle a su jefe o incluso al dueño que es amigo mío -dijo, tratando de sonar calmado -Jamás había tenido un incidente como este... ¡Hasta que tuve la mala suerte de que mi sobrino me acompañara!- levantó la voz, mirando hacia Stear._

_- ¡Qué!- espetó inocentemente, alzando los hombros con el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó otro empleado de la aerolínea que se acercó al ver el altercado -¡Señor Ardley!- exclamó, reconociéndolo de inmediato -¿Todo bien? ¿Algún problema?_

_- Pues verá, la señorita… ¿cuál es su nombre?_

_- Jane, señor- dijo, mostrando su identificación._

_- Jane, cree que posiblemente este drogado por una falsa información recibida. Este jovenzuelo que ve aquí - señaló a Stear - y que se hace llamar mi sobrino, seguramente quiso gastarnos una broma, de muy mal gusto por cierto, y le dijo eso con afán, obviamente, de molestar._

_Stear abrió la boca para hablar, pero, haciendo caso a la mirada de advertencia, la cerró de inmediato. El empleado miró al chico con el ceño fruncido._

_- Esas bromas no se hacen, jovencito- le reprendió, con un tono de paternal severidad -Jane, debes de saber que el señor WilliamArdley es uno de nuestros usuarios más importantes._

_La menuda chica rubia abrió exageradamente sus pequeños ojos grises y contuvo el aire unos segundos ante la mirada de los dos hombres. Luego, contempló a Stear furibunda._

_- Lo siento mucho, señor Ardley. Es que su sobrino fue muy convincente y yo..._

_- Sé cómo es mi sobrino, Jane, no te preocupes. Así que, si no hay más que decir, quisiera abordar ya, tengo que llegar a Chicago._

_- ¡Por supuesto, señor!- dijeron, al unísono._

_Apenas se sentaron en sus cómodos asientos de primera clase, Stear comenzó una airada letanía, reclamando el hecho de que lo hubiera dejado ante los empleados de la aerolínea como un chico mal criado y mentiroso. Tras acabar casi de golpe el whisky en las rocas que había pedido, respiró profundo un par de veces para no sucumbir a sus ganas de arrojar a su pariente por la puerta más cercana sin paracaídas, así que, para evitar una tragedia, optó por colocarse los audífonos que le había entregado la aeromoza y buscó en la pequeña pantalla de entretenimiento algo con que distraer su atención de la voz de su sobrino que a esas alturas sentía le entraba por los oídos y le llegaba hasta la médula._

_Se concentró tanto en buscar algo que le relajara sus crispados nervios, que no se percató que, mientras pasaba la amplia lista de los títulos de las películas, la voz de Stear había cesado y en lugar de ella escuchó una risa. Al girar su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que el chico lo había imitado y estaba de lo más entretenido mirando una película._

_- ¡Genial! Él encuentra algo en que entretenerse en menos de un minuto y yo no he podido ver nada interesante en diez- murmuró para sí mismo._

_Puso los ojos en blanco y, con disimulo, echó un vistazo a la selección del chico. Frunció el ceño al ver en la pantalla a un tipo de extraterrestre de color azul luchando con un fornido súper héroe de expresión petulante._

_- Es Megamente, por si te interesa- le dijo Stear, sin apartar su vista de la película._

_Carraspeó un par de veces al verse sorprendido._

_¡Diablos! ¿Acaso tiene un sensor de movimiento en las orejas? ¡Ni siquiera me está mirando!- pensó_

_- No, no me interesa- espetó, con enfado._

_Stear no se molestó en responderle._

_Pasó de los títulos de los filmes a la sección de música. Su primera opción fue la lista de los compositores clásicos._

_- ¿Beethoven? No, necesito menos cólera; ¿Mozart? Demasiado alegre; ¿Chopin? Muy melancólico._

_Desesperado por su falta de decisión en algo tan sencillo, picó en la pantalla todos los botones. Al azar, estrofas de diversas canciones de todos los géneros empezaron a sonar en los auriculares. Una de las canciones que saltó llamó su atención y la retuvo un poco más para escucharla por parecerle familiar._

_I need your lovin'_

_(Necesito tu amor)_

_like the sunshine._

_(Como el rayo del sol)_

_- The Korgis...- sonrío, al ver el nombre del grupo británico. A su mente vinieron recuerdos de su época de estudiante en Londres. Había sido una etapa feliz de su vida sin duda. Llena de aventuras y libertades. Mentalmente comenzó a cantarla._

_Change your heart_

_(Cambia tu corazón)_

_look around you _

_(Mira a tu alrededor)_

_change your heart _

_(Cambia tu corazón)_

_it will astound you._

_(Te sorprenderás)_

_Frunció el ceño._

_- Cambia tu corazón...- se dijo a sí mismo, con un deje de resentimiento, repitiendo la letra de la canción. Sonrío irónicamente -¿Corazón? ¿Cuál corazón? Mi corazón se lo llevó esa... a la tumba y a mi alrededor no hay más que hipocresía. Ya nada me sorprende a estas alturas..._

_And everybody's gotta learn sometimes..._

_(Y todos tienen que aprender alguna vez)_

_Bruscamente, se quitó los auriculares y los aventó a sus pies. Al escuchar el ruido, la aeromoza se acercó a él y, al mirar de quien se trataba, le regaló una sonrisa seductora. Él solía despertar ese tipo de reacciones en las mujeres._

_- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Ardley?- cuestionó, con un tono de voz suave. Mordiéndose medio labio inferior e inclinándose levemente sobre él._

_Ignorando completamente el coqueteo se limitó a contestar secamente:_

_- Otro whisky, esta vez que sea doble._

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Al llegar a su destino, un auto les estaba esperando para llevarlos a su primera parada que era el Banco de Chicago, propiedad del Clan Ardley desde principios de siglo XX y cuyo manejo estaba a cargo de un comité ejecutivo que estaba conformado por miembros de la misma familia. Y, aunque por herencia tenía el nombramiento de presidente de dicha institución, había dejado casi la totalidad del cargo en manos de su cuñado George Johnson. Para él, el banco era una especie cárcel de la que hizo todo lo posible por huir. Él prefería crear cosas que le dieran satisfacción a otros, es por eso que el ramo de la industria hotelera le causaba placer. Cuando recorría las instalaciones de cualquiera de sus hoteles y veía a todas las personas que estaban disfrutando de un momento paz, relajación o satisfacción se daba por bien servido y se decía que sí mismo que podría morir en paz en cualquier momento. Amaba su trabajo y, ese amor, lo llevó a ser el mejor empresario de ese ramo en su país y en muchos otros más._

_Una vez que terminó los asuntos que concernían al banco, tras una comida con sus familiares, ambos jóvenes partieron hacia la mansión en Lakewood. Aunque se le ofreció el helicóptero del consorcio, él había planeado hacer ese viaje en auto (A pesar de las tres horas y media de camino y las posibles quejas de Alistair) por la diversidad de paisajes que ofrecía el camino, incluyendo el gran lago Michigan._

_- Respirar un poco de aire del campo me relajará, estoy seguro- pensó, al hacer la decisión._

_Con lo que no contó es que Stear pondría objeción a cinco de los siete autos que les ofrecieron para ir a su destino._

_- Demasiado lento; Demasiado rápido; Me marea; No tienen buen sonido; ¿No le escuchas un ruido en el motor?...- fueron algunas de las objeciones._

_A punto de un colapso nervioso, le dejó la tarea de escoger él mismo el auto de su preferencia. Cosa que retrasó cerca de dos horas la salida a Lakewood. Al fin se decidió por un todo terreno Land Rover. Eran ya cerca de las 5:00 de la tarde cuando partieron (¡por fin!) de Chicago._

_- ¡Vaaaamonos!- exclamó Stear, con entusiasmo. Ignorando la mirada enfurruñada de su tío._

_Al menos uno en ese auto iba de buen humor._

_Después de dos horas de camino, se detuvieron en un parador para ir al servicio de caballeros y por una bebida. Pero, al volver, el todo terreno simplemente no volvió a encender._

_- ¡Esto es tu culpa!- gritó, exasperado -¡Si hubiéramos viajado en el Audi como lo tenía planeado esto no hubiera pasado!_

_- Ah, ah, ah, no, no, no- espetó Stear tranquilamente, negando con el dedo índice - Esto es tu culpa tío. Si hubiéramos viajado en el helicóptero esto no habría pasado y, de hecho, ya estaríamos en Lakewood. Así que...- dijo, marcando su teléfono móvil, después de haber visto un número de un carnet que sacó de la guantera._

_¡Mierda!- pensó, muy a su pesar, Stear tenía razón._

_- Houston, tenemos un problema- exclamó, engrosando la voz -Es broma señorita, necesitamos una grúa._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Y, así, por el retraso de la grúa, la espera de un nuevo auto y la constante lluvia durante todo el camino, después de cuatro horas más llegaron a su destino. Aunque eran más las 11:00 de la noche, la humedad en el ambiente había intensificado el calor del verano. Después de dejar caer la valija, se desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su fina camisa y se arremangó hasta los codos.

Colocando las manos en cada lado de la cadera, levantó su vista, y miró la vieja mansión iluminada por las luces artificiales que salían desde el interior. Estaba tal cual la recordaba. El mismo color blanco, las mismas altas columnas de granito custodiando la puerta de entrada. Las docenas de ventanas cuadradas simétricamente colocadas a lo largo de la amplia fachada y cuyo mérito era dar un espectáculo luminoso al amanecer debido al reflejo del sol naciente en los cristales. Por la oscuridad de la noche no podía ver del todo los amplios jardines, pero el olor de la tierra mojada, las rosas y demás flores le hacía suponer que eso tampoco había cambiado del todo. Tenía más de una década que no visitaba aquel lugar donde había pasado su infancia y los primeros años de su adolescencia antes de ser enviado a estudiar a Londres.

- ¿Señor Ardley?

Bajó la vista y observó a una anciana regordeta de piel blanca y pelo entrecano sujetado en un moño alto que estaba parada escaleras arriba en la puerta de entrada.

- Sí.

- ¡Oh! Señor Ardley ¡Por fin llegaron! ¡Estaba preocupada por ustedes!- exclamó, bajando con rapidez las escaleras.

- ¿Señorita Pony?- inquirió, sorprendido de la agilidad que tenía para una mujer de su edad.

- ¡Mire nada más, joven William, usted no ha cambiado casi nada!- espetó, ajustándose las gafas para verlo mejor una vez que lo tuvo de frente -Sólo que ahora es todo un hombre.

- ¿Eh?

- Sé que solo lo vi algunas veces cuando era todavía un muchachito pero lo recuerdo muy bien, tengo muy buena memoria para las caras y más la de los chicos, no en balde he criado varias docenas de ellos. ¡Los reconocería donde sea!

- Pues yo también la recuerdo a usted señorita Pony y créame que está idéntica- dijo, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! me halaga joven, pero la realidad es que ya soy una anciana. Pero vamos adentro, seguro debe estar muy cansado- espetó, girándose para dirigirse a la mansión, pero después de unos pasos se volvió de inmediato -Espere ¿no venía también su sobrino?

- Así es - aseguró, levantando la valija -Sólo que él no se ha enterado que llegamos ya.

La señorita Pony se inclinó de lado para mirar hacia el auto y dentro de él vio la silueta de alguien dormido en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¡Pobre muchacho! El viaje lo ha agotado.

- No tiene idea cuanto...- exclamó con ironía, sin detener su paso hacia el edificio.

- ¡Oh! ¿Pero lo va usted a dejar ahí?

- No se preocupe, ahora mismo lo despertamos.

Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y activó el botón de la alarma. Los sonidos agudos que emitió el auto junto con las luces parpadeando hicieron que Stear pegara un respingo y saliera corriendo desorientado.

Rió divertido al verlo hiperventilando ante la expresión atónita de la señorita Pony.

- Ahí lo tiene... Al pobre muchacho.

Y sin más comentario entró a la casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Le preparé su antigua habitación- le indicó la señorita Pony, una vez que llegaron a la segunda planta, después de que cenara en medio de los reclamos de Stear -Pensé que le gustaría dormír en ella antes de la destruyan.

- No la van a destruir señorita Pony, sólo la van a modificar para hacerla redituable, además, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser mi habitación -Sonrío -De todos modos le agradezco mucho la consideración.

- No es nada, señor William. Y usted señor Alistair...- dijo, dirigiéndose al joven.

- Por favor señorita Pony, dígame Stear, yo soy joven y no soy tan formal como...

El portazo que se oyó a continuación les indicó que el huésped de esa habitación había dado por terminado el día.

- A… a usted también le preparé su antigua alcoba- continuó, apenada.

- ¡Genial!

- Me alegra que le agrade.

- No se preocupe por llevarme señorita Pony, conozco perfectamente el camino.

- Siendo así, te deseo muy buenas noches, querido.

Al verlo correr por el pasillo hacia el otro lado de la planta alta como un niño, la anciana sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Antes de apagar las luces, se admiró nuevamente al ver la magnitud de la imponente casa. Tan solo en esa zona había diez habitaciones de grandes dimensiones y, en la tercera planta, había doce más de menor tamaño. En el primer piso,los espacios amplios espacios consistían en gran recibidor, un salón principal y un salón de música; uno de gran escala que, según contaba la historia del lugar, usualmente era utilizado como un salón para fiestas; la espléndida biblioteca; el comedor para por lo menos veinte personas y el pequeño, pero no por eso menos hermoso, salón de té. Pronto ese apacible lugar, se convertiría en un ir y venir de gente extraña a todas horas. Suspiro melancólica y dio un último vistazo a su entorno.

Con cuidado bajó las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a una minúscula pero confortable alcoba cerca de la espaciosa cocina en el área destinada para los empleados. A pesar de que Rosemary Ardley le había insistido en que ocupara alguna de las habitaciones principales, ella había declinado la generosa oferta pues se sentía más cómoda en ese lugar, no solo por la cercanía a las áreas donde solía moverse para dirigir las labores de limpieza, sino también, porque aunque no lo decía, sus cansadas articulaciones no soportaban subir y bajar esas largas escaleras más de dos veces al día.

Como era su costumbre desde hacía más de cincuenta años, rezó durante unos minutos por todo lo acontecido en el día y lo que habría de suceder en el siguiente. En esa ocasión hizo una petición especial por el joven William, que, a juzgar por lo que había visto, era más que evidentemente que había perdido la paz interior.

- Te ruego por él, Señor. Permite que encuentre nuevamente el amor y la felicidad- suplicó.

Y, dando por terminadas sus labores ese día, se dispuso a dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de más de una hora de dar vueltas en la cama, William Albert Ardley hizo a un lado las suaves sabanas de algodón y las arrojó con fastidio al piso. Palpó su pecho desnudo y sintió una fina capa de sudor en él. Se sentó en el borde con los codos sobre las rodillas, con ambas manos se rodeó la cabeza y jaló sus cabellos rubios. Había comenzado a llover nuevamente y, aunque esperó que el sonido relajante de la lluvia cayendo sobre la tierra le ayudara a conciliar el sueño, no fue así, a pesar de encontrarse sumamente cansado.

Cuando un relámpago cruzó el cielo e iluminó la oscuridad de la noche, se paró de la cama y se acercó al ventanal con cortinas de gasa para divisar la tormenta. Las luces parpadeantes le permitieron ver algunas de las estatuas y árboles que estaban distribuidos por el jardín. Dio media vuelta y contemplo el interior de la habitación. Ahí también todo seguía igual: los mismos tapices de color marfil y oro, los mismos finos muebles estilo Luis XV. La cama con doseles seguía situada al centro de la habitación, el armario frente a ella y el baño a un lado del ventanal.

- Nada ha cambiado- murmuró.

Echando mano del control de sí mismo, no evidenció delante de la señorita Pony y Stear que había experimentado una alegría genuina al saber que dormiría en su antiguo aposento. Entre esas cuatro paredes paso tantas alegrías como tristezas durante su estancia.

Al tratar de encender la luz, se dio cuenta de que a razón de la tormenta esta se había ido. Tomó de la mesilla de noche su teléfono móvil y, en penumbras, ayudado con las luces de los relámpagos y el dispositivo, recorrió la amplia alcoba.

Al llegar al viejo armario, recordó que no había deshecho su maleta, sólo había sacado un pantalón de pijama y sus artículos de limpieza. Curioso, lo abrió con cuidado y dentro encontró colgadas algunas viejas prendas, todas ellas estaban limpias y la mayoría en buenas condiciones a pesar de los años. Un porta traje que estaba en un extremo llamó su atención, sin dudarlo, lo descolgó y se giró para colocarlo sobre la cama. Al abrirlo se encontró su viejo traje escocés de gala. Con cuidado sacó el conjunto y lo contempló con agrado. Sonrío al verlo. La última vez que lo había ocupado fue en una de las pocas fiestas anuales que el Clan celebrara en América. La mayoría de ellas se llevaban a cabo en Escocia, pero en esa ocasión, por insistencia de la tía abuela Elroy se había realizado en Lakewood con el pretexto de hacerle a él una despedida, pues durante algunos años estaría internado en un colegio Londinense en el cual comenzaría formalmente su preparación como líder del clan.

Se tomó un tiempo para admirarlo: La camisa blanca, el kilt en cuadros blancos y verdes, al igual que el tartán. El viejo sporran de piel y, ¡hasta la corbata y los calcetines! Todo estaba ahí. Tocó la solapa de la chaqueta en color negro y se detuvo en el lugar donde debía estar el emblema familiar: aquel pequeño broche de oro en forma de un águila que con las alas desplegadas y con la letra "A" en la parte central. Recordó que precisamente ese día lo había extraviado después de ver a la pequeña niña que constantemente se le escapaba a la señorita Pony.

- ¿Qué será de esa niña? Rosemary mencionó que había estado enferma...

Alzó los hombros y se sacudió de la cabeza el viejo recuerdo. Levantó el conjunto y se lo sobrepuso en el cuerpo.

- La señorita Pony tiene razón, he crecido- dijo, al mirar que el traje quedaba pequeño para su complexión.

Haciendo un intento más. Sacó de la percha la chaqueta y se la puso. Apenas cupo en ella, pero rió divertido al mirar las mangas demasiado pequeñas. Sin embargo, la sonrisa le duro poco al escuchar el crujir de la tela rasgándose en su espalda.

-¡No! ¡Nooo!

Al quitársela,observó con frustración que se había rasgado prácticamente toda la parte trasera.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- gruñó entre dientes, completamente disgustado -¡Lo que me faltaba!

Echó el pedazo de tela dentro del porta traje y lo cerró. Omitiendo el cuidado inicial, lo aventó dentro del armario y azotó la puerta de este.

Se volvió a la cama y se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. ¿Podía haber cerrado de peor manera el día? Lo dudaba rotundamente. Respiro profundo y deseo que por la mañana las cosas fueran a mejor. Sacó una mano para dejar caer el teléfono móvil en el piso alfombrado, no sin antes mirar que pasaban de las 3:00 a.m. Cerró los ojos forzándose a dormir, estaba cansado y necesitaba recuperarse y, si era necesario, lo haría todo el domingo esperando que las horas de sueño le dieran la energía suficiente para empezar el lunes con el nuevo proyecto. Al cabo de unos minutos, su cuerpo agotado cedió ante el descanso y se quedó profundamente dormido.

- ¿Estoy soñando o en realidad estoy escuchando a Gloria Gaynor montada en un caballo?- se cuestionó a sí mismo. Inconscientemente sabía que había pasado un tiempo desde que por fin había conciliado el sueño pero la impresión era que no mucho.

Sacó la cabeza de por debajo de las sabanas y, aunque la lluvia seguía, entornó los ojos al toparse con la claridad del día. Se quedó un momento inmóvil tratando de discernir si el sonido era realidad o producto de un sueño.

_You're just too good to be true._

_(Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad)_

_Can't take my eyes off of you._

_(No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti)_

- ¡¿Pero qué...

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right._

_(Te amo nene y eso está muy bien)_

_I need you baby to warm your lonely night_

_(Te necesito nene, para calentar mis noches solitarias)_

_I love you baby trust in me when I say..._

_(Te amo nene, confía en mí cuando digo...)_

- ¡Qué diablos! ¡Sí, es Gloria Gaynor!

Se quitó las sabanas de un jalón y bajo las piernas para levantarse.

- ¡Arg!- se quejó, al sentir que algo se encajaba en uno de sus pies.

Levantó el teléfono móvil que había dejado caer apenas hacia unas horas y miró la hora.

- ¡7:15! ¡¿Quién rayos escucha a Gaynor a todo volumen un domingo a las 7:15?! ¿Y qué son esos golpes?- bramó.

Detecto que el sonido venia de la habitación contigua.

- ¡Ese debe ser el desgraciado de Alistair, pero ya verá!- murmuró, mientras caminaba furioso por el pasillo.

Con amplias zancadas llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

- ¡Apaga esa maldita música!- gritó, apenas abrió la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Oh, mi Dios!- exclamó totalmente sorprendido, cuando vio a una menuda figura femenina caer al piso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muy al contrario de lo que pensó, Candy sintió una alegría genuina al pisar nuevamente aquellas tierras, es por eso que una sonrisa espontánea se dibujó en sus labios al mirar desde la verja de entrada la vieja mansión de Lakewood. Estaba tal como la recodaba. Imponente como la primera vez que la conoció. Al medio día, el jardín de las rosas estaba en todo su esplendor bajo el sol del verano y no había otro sonido más que el del trinar de decenas de pajarillos y el del suave viento corriendo por las ramas de los árboles. El lugar sin duda le traía en su mayoría gratos recuerdos.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo Patty con asombro, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla -¡De manera que esto es Lakewood! ¡Es precioso!

- Sí, lo es- susurró - Absolutamente precioso.

Entusiasmada, metió el pie en el acelerador y avanzó tocando la bocina del vehículo por todo el largo y adoquinado camino de la entrada.

- ¡Candy, es Candy!- gritó la señorita Pony desde la puerta principal al salir a su encuentro.

Pronto, un hombre maduro se unió a la anciana. Ambos miraban sorprendidos el vehículo que pasaba frente a ellos.

- ¡Hola! ¡Hola a todos!- exclamó Candy, una vez que dejó su casa rodante en el estacionamiento que se encontraba en el lado este de la mansión. Con efusividad abrazó primero a su madre y luego al señor Whitman, el antiguo jardinero de los Ardley y quien todavía se encargaba del cuidado del mismo.

- Pero mira nada más que linda te has puesto, Candy.

- ¡Oh Señor Whitman! ¡Eso lo dice porque me quiere!

- Bueno, pero mi cariño por ti no me hace perder mi objetividad- sonrío, después de admirarla por un momento, agregó -Me alegra que estés aquí... Candy, yo... Yo siento mucho que lo te pasó- dijo, sin poder contener más el llanto.

- Señor Whitman, estoy bien- aseguró, apretando su brazo en señal de apoyo.

- Perdona a este viejo sentimental- espetó, limpiando sus ojos con un deshilachado pañuelo.

Candy le volvió a abrazar y disimuladamente limpió algunas lágrimas que empezaban a salir. Fijo su vista en Patty que estaba a su lado y la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Señor Whitman, ella es mi amiga, Patricia O'Brian- señaló a la chica.

- Mucho gusto, señorita Patricia- saludó, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

- El gusto es mío señor Whitman, pero por favor, dígame Patty- dijo, estrechando la mano que le ofrecían.

- Muy bien, jovencitas, ahora que ya nos hemos saludado, explíquenme ¿De dónde sacaron esa casa rodante?- cuestionó la señorita Pony.

Candy sonrió con picardía.

- Que le explique ella- espetó Patty.

- Bueno, es una larga historia que agradecería contar con un vaso de limonada helada en mi mano.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_- ¿De manera que quieres vacaciones?_

_- Eh... Sí, doctor Lenard, siento lo precipitado de la petición pero mi madre me ha pedido ayuda y como hace dos años no me tomo mis periodos vacacionales pues supuse que..._

_- Pensó que se las daría sin problema..._

_- La verdad es que... Pensé que por la incapacidad tal vez tendría dificultad, ya que esas fueron una especie de vacaciones y…_

_- ¿Qué dices? ¡Una incapacidad no se parece nada a unas vacaciones!_

_- Bueno, es que yo...- dijo, retorciendo sus manos._

_- Mira Candy, hace tiempo que quiero proponerte que te tomes unas vacaciones, pero te veía metida en tu trabajo que deduje que tal vez lo que necesitabas era ese tipo de terapia ocupacional por todo lo que te ha sucedido... últimamente._

_Candy, se ruborizó._

_¡Diablos! Todo el mundo lo sabe ¡Hasta él! Jamás pensé que le gustara el chisme... ¡Debes sentirte muy orgullosa de ti ¡tonta Candy!- pensó, reprendiéndose a sí misma_

_- Pero ahora que tú misma lo solicitas- continuó -No sólo te concederé el mes que me pides sino que te daré un año sabático._

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué voy a hacer todo un año?_

_- ¡Irte de vacaciones! ¡Porque por lo visto no sabes qué es eso!_

_- Pero, doctor..._

_- Nada, pasa por los papeles el viernes. Tienes toda la semana para ponerte al corriente y entregarle a quien te vaya a sustituir._

_- Doctor, no me voy a tomar todo el año. En un mes estaré aquí de regreso._

_- No es negociable._

_- ¡Esta bien!.. Deme... ¡Tres meses!- insistió_

_- Candice ¿qué no sabes gozar de la vida? Hay otras cosas aparte del trabajo. Muchas personas me hacen esta solicitud con meses de anticipación. Y a ti, que te lo concedo sin pedirlo, no lo quieres._

_- Entiendo doctor, pero ¿qué haría? No sabría qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre. En efecto, nunca he tenido unas vacaciones como tal pues del colegio me pasé a la escuela de enfermería y de esta vine directo a trabajar aquí. Esto es mi vida._

_- Viaja, Candice, hay muchos lugares por conocer. Píntate el pelo de morado, duerme todo el día ¡yo que sé! Matricúlate en algún curso ¿no hay algo que siempre hayas querido hacer o aprender y por falta de tiempo no lo hayas hecho?_

_Candy guardo silencio, el galeno vio en su rostro que meditaba lo que le acababa de decir. Sintió pena por ella, pues desde que naciera, esa chica aparentemente frágil había pasado por muchas penas y dificultades en su desafortunada vida. Sin duda, merecía un poco de felicidad._

_- No lo sé, doctor Lenard...- susurró, después de un rato._

_- Creo que la vida te está dando una valiosa oportunidad para hacer cosas nuevas. ¿Sabes Candice? Como médico, a lo largo de mi carrera he visto a muchas personas agonizantes y posteriormente las he visto morir. Con algunas he tenido la oportunidad de hablar antes de fallecer y no hay una sola que no me haya dicho: "ojalá hubiera disfrutado más mi vida, doctor; Ojalá hubiera probado más sabores, visto más paisajes, tenido nuevas sensaciones, abrazado a más personas". Todo se resume en eso, gozar la vida que tienes ahora. Así que, no seas necia y hazlo, ¡sal de estas paredes y disfruta! ¡Conoce! Muchas mujeres no tienen tu fortuna._

_Candy se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo su llanto. Nunca le había gustado mostrarse vulnerable delante de personas con las que no tenía confianza, pero las palabras que estaba escuchando de labios de Lenard le calo hasta la fibra más sensible de sus emociones._

_Alguna vez ella pensó que realmente estaba viviendo una vida plena en su pequeño mundo limitado al hospital, su diminuto apartamento en la calle Magnolia y las pocas salidas a Nueva York en los espacios libres que Terry le daba. Era cierto que había conocido Reino Unido cuando era una jovencita, pero nada más. El mundo era mucho más grande y ella no conocía ni la milésima parte. Incluso, no conocía ni el diez por ciento de su propio país. Muy en su interior, siempre pensó que recorrería todo el extenso planeta al lado de Terry. Él se lo había prometido -Ya verás cómo te gustará Francia e Italia y toda Europa. En las próximas vacaciones iremos, te lo prometo- le había dicho por lo menos un par de veces. Pero esa promesa, nunca se cumplió y jamás se cumpliría. Ya no había ningún motivo para posponerlo más. Lo haría sola. Quizá Patty querría acompañarla pero si no, no importaba, en ese mismo momento tomo la decisión de emprender no sólo un viaje físico sino también uno mental e incluso espiritual y, su primera parada, era Lakewood._

_- Ahora si me disculpas- interrumpió sus pensamientos el galeno._

_- ¡Claro!- dijo, un poco sobresaltada -Muchas gracias, doctor Lenard._

_- De nada Candice. Ven a despedirte antes de irte, no nos veremos por un largo rato._

_Mientras caminaba a casa, Candy reflexionaba acerca de la decisión que había tomado apenas unas horas atrás en el despacho del director del hospital. Irse fuera de Chicago y recorrer el mundo no sonaba nada mal, el punto era: ¿cómo lo haría?_

_Al pasar por una librería, divisó en el aparador de esta, un libro exhibido titulado: "Los mejores destinos del mundo". Curiosa, entró para hojearlo. En él venían espectaculares sitios de Oriente a Occidente. Playas, montañas, selvas y bosques. Ciudades y poblados que jamás había visto e incluso no había escuchado hablar de ellos en su vida. Se emocionó al pensar que quizá algún día tendría la oportunidad de conocerlos._

_Aunque en ese momento su presupuesto no se lo permitiera, decidió comprarlo para, como solía decir Patty, "alimentar el sueño con la visualización". Se dio media vuelta para ir a la caja de pago y, al hacerlo, accidentalmente atropelló otro libro y este cayó a sus pies, el título era: "Estados Unidos sobre ruedas", lo abrió por la mitad y conforme iba pasando las páginas, quedó maravillada de los hermosos paisajes de su propio país. La propuesta del libro era simple: recorrer el país de norte a sur y de este a oeste (o viceversa) en cualquier vehículo vía terrestre con el fin de no sólo conocer las ciudades y poblados sino también admirar los grandiosos paisajes que ofrecían los caminos._

_- Amanecer en la carretera Highway 1, California- susurró_

_La fotografía mostraba una carretera que en un punto se unía a un puente y este atravesaba un acantilado cuyo fondo desembocaba en una playa. En las aguas de este mar se reflejaban los dorados rayos del sol que apenas nacía._

_- La icónica carretera Highway 1, alcanza su máximo esplendor en el tramo de 90 millas conocido como Big Sur. Pasa por playas preciosas, escala precipicios y cruza 33 puentes a cientos de pies por encima de la costa- leyó al calce de la imagen._

_Continuó pasando las hojas lentamente, admirando las imágenes y leyendo cada una de las descripciones hechas ahí._

_- Moki Dugway, Utah. Ruta estatal 261; Million Dollar Highway, Colorado. Ruta interestatal 550..._

_Desiertos, montañas, playas, nieve. Amaneceres, ocasos, días soleados y noches despejadas. Todas las estaciones y los paisajes en un solo libro. Al final, encontró publicidad de una empresa dedicada a la venta y renta de casas rodantes. Según la publicación, transportarse en una de ellas, era la mejor forma de disfrutar un viaje de esa índole. La empresa tenía cede en Chicago._

_- Una casa rodante...- murmuró para sí misma - Bueno, si he de emprender la aventura ¿por qué no empezar por mi país?_

_Decidida, salió de la librería con los dos ejemplares bajo el brazo y con la publicidad en la mano. Al llegar a la dirección, vio todo tipo de caravanas y autocaravanas: de lujo, semi equipadas y austeras; con o sin baño; para una, dos o más personas._

_El empleado que se acercó a auxiliarla, después de enseñarle varios modelos, al final del recorrido le mostró un autocaravana de lujo de tipo integral. Un verdadero sueño pintado en oro y perla. Tenía todas las comodidades requeridas (y un poco más) para no padecer en absoluto: muebles tapizados en cuero claro y acabados de lujo, dos camas individuales que podrían volverse una de tamaño matrimonial y una tercera opcional en la parte superior. Cocina, ducha y sanitario. Frigorífico, pantalla plana, bocinas HiFi, calefacción y aire acondicionado. Un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas con amplios sillones. Los asientos del conductor y copiloto eran cómodos y giratorios. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Claro, dinero para comprarlo._

_- Y ahora mismo está en oferta, señorita. La estamos rematando por ser un modelo del año pasado. Entre la de este año y esta no hay grandes diferencias. ¡Excepto el precio! ¡No puede dejar ir esta oportunidad!_

_Candy se frotó la barbilla. En su mente, una idea comenzó a dar vueltas. Desde que terminara con Terry y este no diera ni la mínima señal de querer verla o siquiera hablar con ella, se preguntaba qué haría con los ahorros que ambos tenían en una cuenta en común. Ahorros que supuestamente tenían como finalidad algún día ser invertidos en viajes, imprevistos y la posible adquisición de un apartamento en Cabo San Lucas en México, que por cierto, no conocía._

_La cantidad que habían juntado hasta el momento alcanzaba para pagar el autocaravana y le quedaba todavía algo más. En un minuto sopesó todos los posibles problemas que podría enfrentar con Terry por ese dinero y sus respectivas soluciones._

_- ¡Al final me lo debes, idiota!- pensó - O ¿acaso no fue esa tu promesa? ¿Conocer juntos el mundo? Pues yo cumpliré la promesa... Con nuestro dinero -se imaginó haciendo una seña obscena con el dedo medio de su mano bien estirado y sonrío con malicia - Me ha convencido usted- le dijo al empleado - ¡Lo compro!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_- ¡Ven, ven! Es por aquí- dijo, mientras guiaba a Patricia que iba con los ojos vendados, bajando por las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos de la calle Magnolia._

_- Candy, ¿Es necesario todo esto? ¿No puedes decirme que es eso que tienes entre manos? ¡Dios, me voy caer!- exclamó, al sentir que perdía el equilibrio entre un escalón y otro._

_- ¡Pisa bien los escalones, Patty!- le reprendió, mientras la sujetaba del brazo - Y no, no te puedo decir ¡es una sorpresa!_

_- Más te vale que sea algo que valga la pena- espetó, molesta._

_-¡Ya verás!_

_Al llegar a la banqueta, Candy tomó de los hombros a su amiga y la posicionó de frente al vehículo recién adquirido._

_- ¿Lista?- preguntó, poniéndose tras ella para quitarme la venda - Uno, dos, ¡Tres! ¡Chachaaaaan!_

_- ¡Oh, por Dios!- gritó Patty, totalmente sorprendida al ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos - ¡Pero qué..._

_- ¡¿Te gusta?!- inquirió, brincando de un lado a otro como una niña con juguete nuevo._

_- ¡Me encanta!- Patricia, rió nerviosamente._

_- ¡Y eso que no lo has visto por dentro!- dijo Candy con entusiasmo, dando rápidos aplausos -¡Ven!_

_Abrió la puerta y ambas entraron al confortable autocaravana. Candy le mostraba con lujo de detalles cada cosa. Encendió el audio y la canción Happy Pills de Norah Jones comenzó a sonar en los altavoces. Al ritmo de la música, abrió el pequeño frigorífico que ya contenía cervezas y agua y cantando a voz en cuello le enseñó el baño. Abrió la puerta de una pequeña bodega que estaba en el piso y que no se veía a simple vista, la cual ya estaba abastecida de algunos suministros; la invitó a sentarse en los cómodos asientos y hasta hizo que tocara el claxon._

_- ¡Es increíble!- exclamó Patty, con una sonrisa -¿Y en esto nos iremos a Lakewood?_

_- ¡Sí! ¿No es maravilloso?- aseguró, mientras le pasaba una cerveza fría a su amiga._

_- ¿Entonces lo has alquilado por un mes?_

_- ¡No! Es mío, lo he comprado._

_- ¡¿Qué?!- Del asombro por la noticia, Patty escupió el trago de cerveza que había bebido sobre Candy._

_- ¡Ey!- Candy se quejó, mientras limpiaba el líquido de su blusa._

_- ¡¿Qué lo compraste?! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué hiciste?_

_- Robe un banco ¿Qué más?- Candy rió a al ver la expresión azorada de su amiga -Es broma, lo compré con unos ahorros que teníamos Terry y yo._

_- ¿Y él lo sabe?_

_- ¡No! ¿Cómo lo se va a enterar si no quiere saber nada de mí?_

_- ¡Ay, Candy!- espetó, con mortificación._

_- Patty, ¡Por favor! ¡No arruines el momento!_

_- No lo hago, sólo me preocupo por ti, ¿Qué harás si te pide su parte?_

_- Ya veré, pero dudo mucho que me vuelva a dirigir la palabra. Además, él no necesita dinero._

_Patty resopló._

_- Vamos Patty, esperaba que te alegraras conmigo._

_- Me alegro contigo- dijo, suavizando la expresión -Sólo que no puedo evitar preocuparme, pero me alegro en verdad._

_- ¡Todo estará bien!- exclamó, tomando su mano._

_- Eso espero... -Sonrío. Ambas chocaron sus respectivas botellas de cerveza y le dieron un largo trago - ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió todo esto?_

_- Bueno, todo esto surgió porque el doctor Lenard me ha dado un año sabático._

_- ¡¿De verdad?!_

_- Como lo oyes, sólo le pedí un mes y me ha echado durante un año. Según él, debo de gozar de la vida._

_- ¿Y te sugirió que compraras una casa rodante?_

_Candy rió._

_- ¡Claro que no, tonta! Me sugirió entre otras cosas que me vaya de viaje y, que mejor, que empezar por mi país. Mira este libro._

_Patricia se entusiasmó tanto como Candy al ver en el libro la variedad de lugares y paisajes. Le mostró las fotografías que más le habían gustado, las cuales tenía separadas con algunos trozos de papel._

_- ¿Y cuál es el plan que tienes?- cuestionó, después de un rato._

_- Bueno, pensé que podría tomar el trayecto de la antigua Ruta 66. Es decir, después de Lakewood, partir desde Chicago y llegar hasta California. Y luego, subir por la parte este ¿Qué te parece?_

_- Es buena tu idea ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees te llevará recorrerlo?_

_- ¡Ni idea! Pero esperaba que hicieras parte del recorrido conmigo._

_- ¡Pero yo no tengo un año sabático! He pedido tres meses. Después de Lakewood, pensaba ir a Florida a ver a mis padres y a mi abuela y pasar una temporada con ellos. Hace mucho que no los veo._

_- La ruta que tengo pensada pasará por Florida- dijo, levantando las cejas - Puedo pasar a dejarte y luego seguir mi camino._

_- ¿Y seguirás sola?_

_- No lo creo, hoy he hablado con Jimmy y me ha dicho que en algún punto me alcanzará y pasará una temporada conmigo._

_Ambas guardaron silencio, mientras Patty seguía pasando las hojas. En el tiempo que llevaban de amistad, Candy conocía perfectamente algunas manias de su amiga. Sabia, por ejemplo, que Patricia solía buscar algún especie de distractor para pensar las cosas. Simular que leía lo que tenía a la mano era uno de ellos. Aguardo unos minutos dándole el espacio no pedido verbalmente para que meditara una respuesta._

_- ¿Entonces?... Me acompañaras- inquirió, después de un rato._

_Patricia suspiró y cerró el libro de golpe._

_- Sí, te acompañaré hasta Florida. Sólo prométeme que no nos tardaremos los tres meses en llegar._

_Candy aplaudió y dio pequeños saltos de alegría._

_- ¡No! Te lo prometo. Llegaremos antes, mucho antes. ¡Dios, estoy tan emocionada!_

_- Yo también- exclamó Patty, con una sonrisa -¿Cuándo partimos?_

_- El sábado, a primera hora._

_Y ambas, volvieron a chocar sus botellas de cerveza._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después del almuerzo, Candy llevó a Patty a conocer los amplios jardines de la mansión. Mientras caminaban, le contó algunos recuerdos y anécdotas en ese lugar. La llevó hasta una pequeña colina, en donde, por los menos quince años atrás, había conocido a un chico del que estuvo enamorada mucho tiempo.

Para su mente infantil, él fue el modelo perfecto de un príncipe de cuento: alto, fuerte, rubio y de cálidos y hermosos ojos azules. Eso, sin contar que era el joven más guapo que haya visto en su corta vida. A pesar de que sólo hablaron algunas palabras, el sonido de su cálida y melodiosa voz era algo que no olvidaba a pesar de los años.

- Vestía un kilt escocés, yo en ese entonces no sabía que esa vestimenta extraña que llevaba se llamaba así y que era de ese país pero, apenas pude leer, investigue todo acerca de Escocia y sus costumbres. Después, cuando fui al colegio en Londres, solicité pasar un periodo vacacional en la escuela de verano en Escocia. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo y yo estaba enamorada de Terry, el recuerdo de ese chico lo tenía muy presente.

- ¡Vaya! Eso no me lo habías contado.

- De hecho nadie lo sabe, veras, yo solía escaparme del orfanato y ese día llegué demasiado lejos. Perdida y sin saber cómo regresar a casa, hubo un momento en que me sentí tan angustiada que me puse a llorar y, en medio de mi llanto, de pronto él apareció, pero de la misma forma volvió a desaparecer - dijo, sonriendo -Se parecía mucho al hijo de la señora Rosemary.

- ¿Al hijo de tu benefactora?

- Así es, Anthony, él y sus dos primos Stear y Archie, vivieron un tiempo aquí. Por lo que me enteré después, en ese entonces la señora Rosemary se estaba divorciando y no quiso que su hijo viviera todo el proceso. Para acompañarlo, mandaron a sus primos a vivir con él, ya que los padres de ellos tenían que hacer un viaje de negocios de varios meses a Medio Oriente. Yo volví aquí una y otra vez para ver si me encontraba nuevamente a "mi príncipe" pero en lugar de hallarlo a él, conocí a los hermanos Cornwell y a Anthony- Candy, se mordió el labio inferior y sonrío al rememorar.

- ¡Oh, estás sonriendo! ¡Niña mala! -exclamó, dándole un pequeño empujón -¡Pasó algo con ese Anthony! ¡Lo puedo ver!

- Bueno... - rió -Sólo unos besos. La verdad es que se parecía tanto al chico de la colina que no pude evitar enamorarme. Al final no funcionó del todo y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Al sentir que las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer en su cabeza, las dos emprendieron una rápida carrera hacia la mansión pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes ya que llegaron totalmente empapadas. Apenas pisaron la casa, la señorita Pony las instó a cambiar sus ropas lo más rápido posible para que no se resfriasen.

Aunque la intención de Candy era instalarse desde el primer día en la casa rodante, al enterarse que la señorita Pony les había preparado a ella y a Patty unas habitaciones dentro de la mansión, desistió de sus planes por el momento para no hacerle el desaire.

- Tendré un año completo para quedarme en ella- pensó, mientras se sumergía en la bañera llena de agua tibia con aroma a flores y cítricos.

Mientras las tres mujeres junto al señor Whitman cenaban en la vasta cocina, la señorita Pony les informó a las chicas que esa misma tarde esperaba la llegada del señor Ardley y su sobrino, pero que una avería en el auto y la lluvia les había hecho retrasar su arribo. Las labores de condicionamiento para el nuevo hotel comenzarían el lunes y, con seguridad, al señor Ardley le gustaría descansar por lo menos todo un día.

- Así que tengo todo el domingo para disfrutar de este lugar tal como está antes de que lo conviertan en una máquina de dinero- comentó Candy, después de darle una gran mordida a su emparedado de roast beef y queso.

- Candy, ¡no hables con la boca llena de comida!- le reprendió la anciana, al tiempo que le pasaba una servilleta para que limpiara una poca de mostaza que le había quedado en las comisuras - Te voy a advertir que no hagas ningún alboroto. Ya te dije que el joven William ha pasado por situaciones difíciles y lo menos que necesita es un problema más. Su hermana me encargo que lo ayudáramos en todo lo posible.

Candy bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

- No se preocupe señorita Pony, yo me encargaré de que no se cometa ninguna imprudencia- dijo Patty, echando a su amiga una mirada severa -Ya verá que de alguna forma podremos ayudar al señor Ardley de forma que eficiente ¿verdad, Candy?

Candy volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

- Espero que sí, querida Patricia- espetó, mirando con preocupación el reloj.

- ¿Le preocupa algo señoría Pony?- inquirió, el señor Whitman.

- Me preocupa que no hayan llegado todavía. El joven llamó hace más de tres horas. Ya deberían estar aquí.

- Bueno, todavía tenían que esperar a que les llevaran otro vehículo, además la tormenta está muy fuerte, seguro vendrá manejando con precaución.

- Espero que sea así.

- Según veo- dijo, asomándose por la ventana -Esta lluvia puede durar hasta mañana, no se ve que vaya a amainar pronto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hasta mañana? ¿Y cómo se supone que saldré a correr temprano si esta lluvia no para?- exclamó Candy, molesta.

- Tendrás que suspenderlo entonces, por un día no te pasará nada- dijo, la señorita Pony, con su acostumbrado tono paciente.

- ¡Imposible! Me dará un ataque de ansiedad si no salgo a correr ¿Qué haré con tanta energía?

- ¡No exageres!- se burló, Patty.

- Oh, Patty, Patty-Zen tú me conoces con exceso de energía. No querrás tenerme así toda una mañana - le advirtió, moviendo el dedo índice de un lado para otro.

- Pues algo tendrás que hacer para quítatela, medita, baila, barré toda la mansión. ¡Ingéniatelas!

- Candy- intervino el anciano -El joven Anthony, cuando venía a pasar algunas temporadas para llevar a cabo sus proyectos de invernaderos, mando equipar un pequeño gimnasio en la parte de atrás de la mansión. Sólo lo ocupaba cuando el clima le impedía salir a correr por los jardines. Hay muchos aparatos, entre ellos una caminadora, tal vez te pueda servir.

- ¿De verdad señor Whitman? ¡Sí, sí me sirve!

- Déjame decirle a Peter y a Nick que la suban a tu habitación. Desde que el joven se fue a Europa esa habitación está cerrada y seguro habrá mucho polvo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó, danzando de un lado a otro. Patty y la señorita Pony negaron con la cabeza.

Después de comprobar el funcionamiento de la caminadora eléctrica, Candy se recostó en la gran cama con doseles. Era una habitación preciosa. Tapizada en marfil y oro, ornamentada con delicados y finos muebles antiguos.

- Bueno, es del mismo color que mi autocaravana así que imaginaré que estoy en el- se dijo así misma.

Un relámpago llamó su atención y se levantó para echar un vistazo por el gran ventanal que daba al jardín. Le hubiese gustado salir a la terraza, pero la incesante lluvia parecía no tener fin. Por un momento, se preocupó por el desconocido señor Ardley y su sobrino. Ya eran cerca de las 10:00 de la noche y todavía no había señal de ellos. Aunque se ofreció a esperarlos, la señorita Pony mandó a ella y a Patty a dormir, prometiéndoles que en caso de cualquier percance les avisaría inmediatamente.

Antes de acostarse nuevamente, sacó de su bolso un saco de terciopelo rojo. El delicado sonido de una pequeña campaña sonó al caer en su palma el contenido. Acarició con su mano libre la pequeña joya: una águila de oro con las alas extendidas y con la letra "A" en el centro.

- Si no fuera por esto, pensaría que todo fue un sueño- murmuró.

Un hondo suspiro salió de su pecho. No esperaba tener esa reacción, pero algo en esa ocasión le hacía sentir cierta nostalgia por aquel recuerdo y, más que nunca, deseo volver a verlo.

No supo cómo se quedó dormida, pero al abrir los ojos en lo que le pareció un leve pestañazo vio que ya era de día. Estiró la mano y encendió su teléfono móvil para ver la hora: las 7:00 de la mañana en punto. Con un poco de frustración vio que el señor Whitman había acertado y seguía lloviendo. Resignada, se vistió para ocupar la caminadora, no sin antes situarla frente a la ventana para tener algo de vista al jardín.

Colocó su iPod en las bocinas portátiles y escogió la lista de reproducción llamada "Canciones para correr". Desde que había sucedido el incidente de Washington y Terry no quisiera volver a saber más de ella, todas las mañanas había escuchado _Let me in your heart again _de Queen para empezar su rutina, pero, esa mañana, se sentía cansada de escuchar la misma canción. Puso la opción aleatoria y permitió que el propio aparato escogiera la melodía. Al cabo de unos segundos "Can´t take my eyes off you" en la voz de Gloria Gaynor saltó por los altavoces.

- Buena elección- dijo.

Entusiasmada, subió el volumen y ajusto la velocidad para comenzar a trotar en la cinta. La melodía era tan alegre y motivante que no pudo evitar cantarla.

-_ ...please, let me know that it's real_

_(…Por favor, hazme saber que es real)_

_you're just to good to be true_

_(Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad)_

_can't take my eyes off of you_

_(No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti)_

_I love you baby_

_(Te amo, nene)_

_and if it's quite alright_

_(Y eso está muy bien)_

_I need you baby_

_(Te necesito, nene)_

_to warm the lonely nights_

_(Para calentar mis noches solitarias)_

_I love you baby_

_(Te amo, nene)_

_trust in me when I say..._

_(Confía en mí cuando te digo…)_

- ¡Apaga esa maldita música!-Escuchó que alguien gritó tras ella.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Sorprendida, giró la cabeza para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz masculina.

- ¡Oh, mi Dios!- Escuchó a la misma voz decir, mientras sentía cómo perdía el equilibrio.

No supo a ciencia cierta cómo pasó, sólo que en un segundo, su cuerpo estaba tirado y adolorido en el frío piso de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios. Y también a aquellas personas que leen en silencio desde países lejanos y cercanos.

Especialmente agradezco a:

Skarllet Northman, Rocio castaneda, Sabrina Weasley, Ana Edith, Angdl, Noemi Cullen, Faby Andley, Chicuelita 99, Bertgirl, Nadia Andrew, Lady susi, Nathoudelidoux (mercy chérie), Vivian Ardlay, Dylan Andry, Lady Lyuva, Mfloremayes, Guest, Friditas, Josie, Liovana Hernandez, Stear´s girl (mana), Marce Andrew, Flaquita, Gina.

Por tomarse el tiempo en dejarme unas palabras. Les prometo un comentario personal en el próximo capítulo. Millones de gracias.


End file.
